Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?
by Starry o.0
Summary: DISCONTINUED. UxY: It started as a simple bet. Get into the play. But for Yumi and Ulrich, their roles are about to get a bit more personal. Could this really be a modern Romeo and Juliet story? No.. I mean, after all, it's just a play.. right? REVIEWWWW! and read ofc.
1. New Play

**AGES CHANGED 1/17/09!**

**Well, I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out, but it's worth a try-right? Anywho, I'm not sure how to really end this, but I'll start it and see if it pops into my head..**

**Ages-**

**Yumi 18**

**Ulrich17**

**Odd17**

**Aelita16/almost 17**

**Jeremy16/almost 17**

**I think everyone else is going to be the same age too, since I'm trying to make them all the the same grade -12th**

**I'm not going to put the disclaimer in, since I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own CL and no one will sue me... xP**

**------------------------------**

_**hello**_----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

_**hello**_----my poem at the end

**------------------------------**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

New Play

---Yumi's PoV---

_**Does class really have to be this boring?**_ I though, letting my head slide down and rest on my hand. Out of no where a sharp pain hit the middle of my back, as I hissed and spun around in my chair to glare at the person behind me.

"What was that for?" I whispered, still sending the death ray with my eyes.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep," He answered, giving me a wink and snickering.

_'He'_ was Ulrich Stern, probably the most popular guy in school, and the most annoying. I might even be the only girl the the whole school who doesn't like him, want him, or who doesn't stare at him constantly. He's captain of the boys soccer team at school, smartest boy (aside from Jeremy) in 12th grade, and as gay as it might sound, he's even on the school dance team.

And much to other girls pleasure, he's not gay, he just joined it so he could wear those tight outfits and make girls jump and squeal when they see him in it. He's the basic cocky jock, prep-boy, playboy perv.

But what _really_ makes the girls mob around him is his looks. His brown hair almost covering his eyes, so he has to swish it to the right about every two minutes, his chocolate eyes showing no emotion and giving him a mysterious look, and everyone knows about his body; he never gives up a chance to flaunt it. The stereo-type, you know?

Well, it just so happens that _this_ popular guy is my mortal enemy.

And I'm serious, I have hated him since the first time we met. Okay, maybe the second time we met, but still, I have. We've been in each other's classes since third grade, and even back then all the girls wanted to catch _his_ cooties.

---Ulrich's PoV---

"I wasn't going to!" She said trying hard to contain herself from yelling.

"I was just making sure, now turn around and quit bothering me!" I answered, giving her a blank stare.

Finally she gave in and turned, sliding down into her chair so her back wasn't visible.

I chuckled again, and could see her jerk to the right about to turn and yell at me, but she refrained.

_**Haha, I win!**_ I though as I watched that.

_'She'_ was Yumi Ishiyama, the 'it' girl in our school. Even if she didn't act the popular girl part, everyone knew she was number one. She was the captain of the dance team, _one_ of the smartest in the school (because no one could out-smart Jeremy and Aelita) and was on the swim team. She also was one of the greatest actresses in the school, almost always landing the lead part.

She even had the body of a model, even if she didn't show it with her baggy black clothes during class. She had silky black hair that flipped out a little just as it reached her shoulders with bangs that were long on the right side so it almost covered an eye. Her dark eyes shone with energy and life constantly, and the little slant to them because of her heritage gave her an exotic look. She had a small nose, and thin lips, which blended in perfect with the rest of her tiny face.

She was pretty tall, although I myself was still taller than her, and when she wore her bathing suit for meets or the tight dance costumes, all the guys the the crowd would start whistling for her. She had a slender body, but she wasn't small in the upper area, if you get my drift. Yes, I know, I'm perverted, but you can't bend the truth.

Even with the identical popular status for each sex, she I and just didn't... well, click.

We've hated each other since third grade, when we first met. She liked me at first, and I had thought she was cute. But then one day I had dropped my spaghetti all over her pink dress and she had started to cry and hit me when I said I was sorry. I think that was the last time she ever wore pink..

---Normal PoV---

The day dragged on, minute by minute, hour by hour until finally the bell rang and there was a rush to get out. Yumi and Ulrich waited for the mob at the door to lessen before even attempting to get through it, and just as both walked out of the class, Yumi's friend Aelita yelled to her.

"Yumi! Finally, you're out! Anyways, did you hear about the new play? They're doing Romeo and Juliet! Come on, the auditions are already starting!"

Aelita ran and grabbed her wrist, weaving through the crowd. Ulrich watched the pair go, then turned to his friend Odd.

"Romeo and Juliet, eh? I bet you twenty bucks I can land the Romeo part!" Ulrich said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Don't you wish you could!" A new voice said, as Jeremy appeared next to them.

"You're just jealous because _your_ Juliet doesn't even know who you are! Aelita probably wouldn't even know you _existed_ if me and Ulrich weren't your friends!" Odd said, hitting Jeremy on the back.

The younger boy went red, then looked over at Ulrich.

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll even give you fifty bucks if during the final performance you can go and not mess up a single line. That means whoever is Juliet you _have_ to kiss, and not just pretend either!"

Ulrich moved his head to the right, making the mess of hair move out of his eyes. He held out a hand, "Deal!" And Jeremy took it, as the three made their way to the forum to try out.

* * *

**Umm... Yeah, so pretty boring start, and shizniz.. Anywho, should I continue, or delete it? Tata for now xP**

**P.S-- A forum is like an auditorium for those who don't know..**

**.StArRy.**


	2. We Have To Do What?

**Looks like I'll be continuing for the time being! 19 reviews for one chapter is really good, guys! hugs reviewers I'm not sure if this one will be long, but I know for a fact the next one or the next next one will be super long!**

**------------------------------**

_**hello**_----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

**------------------------------**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

We Have To Do What?

---Yumi's PoV---

Aelita led me through the crowd, all the way to the closed doors of the forum. She turned me, brushed some dirt off my shirt, and pushed me through the doors.

_**Since when was she my manager?**_

"Hello, here to try out for the play?" A woman near the door asked.

She was the new drama teacher, since the old one quit for 'personal reasons'. In other words, the kids had drove him crazy.

She had tiny, half glasses pulled far down on her nose, with big bushy hair in ringlets pulled into a big bun on top of her head. Her light green dress was way too tight for her pretty large frame, and the peacock looking thing sticking out from the back of her head made her look like some substitute teacher from those comedy films.

The thin line her lips formed and the way her eyes were in tiny little slits was what made me hold in my laughter.

"Uh, yeah. Don't you know who I am..?" I asked, a little bemused. The old drama teacher usually handed over the lead without me having to even tryout.

"No, I don't. Can I have your name, age, grade, and primary teacher?"

I sighed. _**Looks like I'll actually have to try and get this part..**_

"Yumi Ishiyama, 18, 12th, and Ms. Tinel."

She scratched it all down furiously, then smiled and handed me a script.

"My name is Mrs. Kafen," She laughed a little, then continued, "Or, Mrs. K for short. Here, go through this and pick out a scene to act. If there happens to be another person in that scene, then we'll see if someone trying out for that part has also picked that scene. If that happens, you'll both try out at the same time, just to save time. Hop to it, then!" The smile faded, as I grabbed the papers from her hand and walked to an empty seat near the middle.

"Aelita, do you think I'll make it? I mean, with this new teacher, and what if I have to audition with another person? They might make me mess up!"

"Of course I think you'll make it! Just try and pick out a scene no one else will pick."

"Okay, but I sti-"

I stopped when I heard a scream from the back. I jumped, and turned towards the noise, only to find myself looking at Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and maybe a third of the women population of the school.

I saw Mrs. K hand him a script, and saw her do a sort of toss outto the rest to the girls behind him.

"Did he have to drag all of them down here?" I whispered, turning around. Before he had shown up, there was only about 21 boys there, and only seven girls including myself!

---Ulrich's PoV---

I looked around. The only way I could keep all the fan girls behind me from sitting next to me was if I sat next to Yumi. For one, there was only enough space beside her and Aelita for Odd, Jeremy and me.

For two, all the girls hated Yumi, only because she was definitely higher ranked socially than they were, and because they thought that since she and I shared that rank we liked each other.

Wrong!

But, I'd much rather sit next to her than sit next to _them_.

_**Maybe she'll give me some tips..**_ So, I walked down the center aisle and into the third row. Just as I was about to sit down, Yumi looked up and moved her feet to cover the spot.

"No, you are not sitting there."

"Wana bet?" I asked coolly, looking down at her feet.

"I don't need to bet, wouldn't want to make you lose the little money you have!" She spat back.

I decided to ignore her for awhile. "Hey, Aelita!" Unlike her best friend, Aelita was actually nice to me. She was maybe the only girl in the school that was my friend- and wasn't just it so she could get next to me.

Aelita had bright pink hair, that was short enough to frame her face nicely, but not so long that it clouded it. Her eyes were big and and full of life, and just like Yumi was on the swim team and was a fantastic actress. Needless to say, the men cheered for her _almost_ as hard as for Yumi during meets.

"Hello Ulrich, here to tryout for Romeo?" She asked, smiling.

"How did you know?" I returned the smile, and from the corner of my eye I could see Yumi's face going red and steam coming from her ears. Well, if this were a _cartoon_ steam would be coming from her ears. I knew she hated to be ignored like this.

"Like I was saying, no, you cannot sit here, so go find another spot."

"Make me," I said, returning my full attention to back to the Japanese girl.

"But I- Wha- I will!" She hissed, stumbling over her words.

"Do it then."

"Listen, I don't want all those girls coming over here and crowding me! If you sit here, I know they will."

"There's no spot open around here for them to sit, so move your big feet before the come and tackle me!"

She hesitated, then let out her breath and slowly moved her feet.

"Finally.." I mumbled, sitting down. "So, care to give me any tips?"

"Welcome to the auditions for Romeo and Juliet! Now, I have a list here, and if the person I call out has the same scene as you, but is trying out for a different part, raise your hand. Okay? Well then, lets get started!" Mrs. K yelled, but I ignored it and waited for Yumi's reply. I needed all the help I could get for this.

"No." The girl next to me kept her eyes on the teacher.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
"No..."  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please with lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lo-"

"If I tell you some will you SHUT THE HELL UP!" She said in a hushed yell.

"Yes." I was trying to conceal my laughter. It was actually really fun to annoy someone you hated.

"Okay, well try not look directly at the audience, which would be Mrs. K now, unless the script says to. Also, make sure you say every syllable in the word so people can understand you. The best thing to remember though is to keep your voice loud, but don't turn it into a yell. Even the people in the back have to be able to hear you."

"Well, since Yumi has so much to say, why don't you go first?" Mrs. K suddenly yelled from the stage, making Yumi go red and turn towards her again.

---Narrative PoV---

"I'm doing, umm... Act 1, Scene 5. Starting where Tybalt leaves." Yumi said.

_**No one will want to do a scene with me where they have to kiss! **_She thought, standing up and jumping over the chairs to the stage.

"Anyone else doing that scene?" Mrs. K asked.

"Yeah, me," Ulrich said, following Yumi to the platform.

_**Haha, I'll make her lose the part. I don't care if I lose Romeo too, just as long as I have the pleasure of her not getting Juliet.**_ He thought, as Yumi's mouth dropped and Mrs. K stood there with a shocked look.

"Well then, this should be interesting.." The older women said, clapping her hands and hoping off the stage.

"So, what was the place again?" Ulrich asked the girl, as the two headed back stage and waited for the signal to enter.

"Act 1, Scene 5! How _could_ you? Rumors are going to spread, and people are going to think we like each other! Only, they'll have proof!"

"What are you talking about, woman?" The boy asked, as he rummaged through the script to find the place.

"Act 1, Scene 5 is a romance scene. Romeo and Juliet _kiss_ in that scene. TWO TIMES!"

"Oh hell no, I'm not kissing you! Mrs. K, someone else needs to-"

"No, you raised your hand, now do the scene! ACTION!"

The two people on stage stared at each other, when finally Yumi closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just read the lines, Ulrich."

_**If this is what I have to do to get into this play, I'll do it. **_She thought.

The boy gulped, _**Maybe by the time we get to the kissing part she'll tell us to stop.**_

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand.  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Suddenly he went red. _Now_ he understood why rumors would fly..

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Yumi answered, prompting him to go on.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Ulrich said, putting more emotion into it.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Yumi said, turning her acting up a notch also.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take..." Then Ulrich read the next line.

_'Romeo and Juliet kiss'_

He looked helplessly at the teacher. He did not want to kiss Yumi.

"You're the one who raised your hand." She answered idly.

He turned back to Yumi. "Do you really want this part?" He asked.

"Badly.."

"Then we have to do it."

She paused, "Fine, but just know I do hate you. And I always will!"

He shrugged, leaning in and letting his lips touch hers. He made sure they stayed shut though, even if Yumi wanted this, he wouldn't go that far.

He pulled away, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Yumi said, smiling at him like the book told her to do.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." Once again he read the dreaded 'kiss' word.

_**How many times does this happen!**_

Moving slower than before he pressed his lips to hers, this time she was the one to retreat.

"You kiss by the book." She concluded in a concealed sigh.

"And CUT! Wonderful!" Mrs. K stood and said. As the pair on the stage looked out at the crowd they saw everyone whispering and pointing at them.

"Oh great." Yumi mumbled, jumping off the stage and taking her seat. Ulrich followed, and the auditions went on.

Then finally, after an hour of waiting, they ended. Yumi and Ulrich ran out of the forum as fast as their feet would take them, as everyone else followed, cracking jokes like:

"I wonder if they're in a hurry to go to Ulrich's room!"

and

"Lets go make sure they don't make out in the forest!"

* * *

**Hm... Hope that made sense to everyone(: ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	3. Dance, Dance

**DundundunDUN! It's funny, because this morning I woke up to this song! So, yes I know it's an old song (the first one) but it's been stuck in my head all day since then.. I didn't even know the radio station I was listening to still played it:0**

**P.S-- People in this story ALL live in a dorm! Yumi included! Okay..**

**Disclaimer-- As I said before, I don't own CL, but this is just to say I don't own the two songs that appear in this chappie. Even though I love them :)**

**------------------------------**

_**hello**_----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

**------------------------------**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

Dance, Dance

---Yumi's PoV---

"-eakin' weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun! Crystall poppin in the stretch Navigator, we got food every where , as if the party was catered, we got fellas to my left, hunnies on my right, we bring em both together we got drinkin all night, then after the show its the-"

I jerked my head up off the soft pillow, hitting the off button on my radio alarm.

_**5:30 is way to early for anyone to have to get up.. And on a Saturday! I spend too much time practicing dance..**_

I walked clumsily to the bathroom, hitting my knee on Aelita's bed and cursing. Mornings weren't my thing. Neither were afternoons or evenings, but morning defiantly topped the list.

Stripping and jumping into the shower, I turned the water on and let it fall onto my body. I turned on the radio that was in the shower, set to the same sation as the one on my alarm.

"-got every man in here wishin , sippin on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk, its the freakin' weekend baby, I'm about to have me some fun. girl we off in this jeep, foggin windows up, blastin the radio, in the back of my truck. bouncin up and down stroke it round and round, to the remix, we just thuggin it out... "

What can I say? When I hear music, I sing along. Even if it is in the shower. Just as the song ended and I stopped 'singing' along with it, I heard a giggle. A very loud, 'trying to keep quiet but not working' giggle.

"AELITA! What the _fuck_ are you doing!" I screamed, as I stuck my head out and saw her quickly shove something behind her back.

"Nothing, it's nothing.. Just a mo-no, don't worry, It's nothing." She put on an innocent smile. A smile that was so innocent it basically gave away the fact she was doing something evil.

"Nothing my ass! What's behind your back?" I grabbed a towel and put it on so I could step out of the shower and face her.

"Don't worry about it Yumi! Now move, I have to take a shower."

With that, she waited for me to leave. She made sure that her back stayed away from me, as I walked past her and out the door. I heard a soft click, signaling the lock of it.

_**I'll find out later..**_ Quickly, I pulled on some shorts and a shirt, grabbing a CD and heading out the door to the forum to finish planning my dance routine.

---Ulrich's PoV---

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Unlike some other people, my alarm is just a beep. If I use music, it just goes into my dreams. It's really annoying, especially since I slept in for about three hours because of it one time.

I drag myself around, taking a shower, getting dressed, and grabbing my CD so I can practice my dance routine in the forum.

_**Five-Thirty! On a Saturday too... Dance seriously sucks, why did I even join..**_

I close the door lightly, even though I could slam it and Odd wouldn't wake up. Spinning the CD around my finger, I hop down the steps and as I open the forum door, I see someone else already on the stage. The girl was stretching, with her head bent low and the stereo next to her.

I was about to yell and tell her I needed to practice, until she lifted her head and I could see who it was.

Yumi.

I looked around for an escape. If she saw me here, she'd get mad because I still didn't have a routine picked out, and she might think I was watching her. Watching her like her fan boys do..

So I ran to the right, sitting down on a chair and crouching to make sure she didn't see me.

_**I'll just wait for her to finish, then I'll go up..**_

She stood, sticking the shiny disc into the radio and clicking play. She jumped to the middle of the stage, and waited for the tune to start.

"Ooooh, oooh yeah. Now here we go! They can't stop my heart! Now get a party started alright! Kimagure ni makasete, It's like wonderland. Fumidashitara alright! Then I feel like I'm dreaming.."

She shot herself into the air, doing back hand springs and then ending them with a flip. That's what made her dances to interesting. She mixed in gymnastics and dance moves to form a constantly flowing beat.

"Once upon a time, aru kado no fast food ten de. "Excuse me, we'll have two coke please"  
"Alright"

Tsutomete ita onna no ko wa, kanari omoshiroi yume wo, kossori takurande ite yeah...  
"Did you finish mopping?"  
Subete nage sutete mirai e, tobidashita no now let me sing!"

She leaned back, letting her hand touch the floor and bringing her feet over her head and to the other side of her, falling down into a split. I was mezmerized by her movements, caught up in the beauty of the song, her dance, her..

_**No! You aren't 'caught up' in her! NO! She's Yumi, for heavens sake! No, just the dance is good..**_

"They can't stop my heart! Now get a party started alright! Omoi wo ashita e nose, It's like wonderland. Te wo nobaseba alright! Then I feel like I'm dreaming."

She kept moving. Twisting, leaping, flipping. Her routines were always so daring and exhilarating, she wasn't ever beaten in a contest. Ever.

The song went on, the bass hitting just as her feet hit the floor on the last beat. I had to keep my hands in a fist to keep from clapping. She was a great dancer, her body seemed to flow endlessly and her curves added to the hypnotizing her dance did to me.

_**ULRICH! What are you SAYING! You weren't hypnotized! Remember, this is Yumi! Yumi, Yumi, Yumi! Not some girl you like.**_

---Narrative PoV---

Yumi sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. That dance was hard and tiring, and could definitely be dangerous if she didn't land everything perfectly. She let out a tiny laugh.

_**A **_**dangerous **_**dance... Haha..**_

She walked to the stereo, clicking the open button and pulling out her mix. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the door, but was stopped by a sneeze.

"Anyone there?" The Japanese girl yelled.

"Just here to uh, practice. That was a.. Um... Really good dance!" She heard a familiar voice answer, as a brown haired boy stood up from among the chairs.

"Ulrich! Why are you watching me?" Yumi asked, propping her hand on her hip angrily.

"I was waiting for you to finish so I could practice!" He spat, anger replacing the flustered look on his face.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Good then, go away and leave me alone!" The boy yelled, but she had already left. He sighed, sitting back down on the chair and holding his head in his hands.

_**What's happening to me?**_

* * *

**OKAY! Well, this chappie was a little bad, but it needed to be in here. I couldn't think of an interesting way to write it... **

QOTD Does anyone know the name and artist of the song Yumi was dancing to? I love it, but it's pretty old. I think it came out in 2001.. Right? Anyways, It's still one of my favorite songs (:


	4. This Isn't Me

**CHAPTER REWRITEN! 1/17/09**

**So when I rewrote this, I accidently deleted the other chapter. SOO..**

**Ooh yesh. Yet another chapter full of fluff. Maybe more.. hint hint**

**I'd like to thank LiStEn To YoUr HeArT, once again, for giving me the thumbs up in what I'm about to put in the chappie. I wasn't sure if I should at first...**

**WARNING/NOTE/SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT--- This chapter is verrry heated. It has so much heat I think it may be on fire! For those who don't like heat, don't read. Then again, this is rated T, so anyone who is reading this should be fine with it...**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

This Isn't Me

The list of who got the parts came out today.  
Yumi of course had gotten Juliet.

She was surprised to see Ulrich had gotten Romeo though. And a little angered by it.  
Honestly, she didn't want to talk to him. Look at him. Think about him. Especially act with him.

But if thats who got it, then that is who she had to work with.

She'd gotten up earlier to go look at the list. As she was down in the commons she'd seen William.  
And lo and behold, he asked her to lunch.

Man, sometimes that guy was obsessed with her.

Since she couldn't think of a way out of it she had agreed, telling him she'd meet him in 30 minutes.

Now she was busy getting ready. She pulled on some black shorts and a light purple shirt, brushing through her hair once as she picked up the phone to call Aelita.

"_Hello?"  
_"Hey Aelita. Favor, I'm going to lunch with William to that restaurant just down the street. Think you could come there and bail me out?"  
_"Well.. I'm down in the commons with Jeremy. We just got back from studying, and we met Ulrich and Odd here at the play list. Congratulations by the way!"_  
"Thanks! So.. You're with Ulrich.."  
_"Yes."_  
"Fine, whatever. They can come as long as you get me out."  
_"Okay, I'll be there!" _

Yumi hung up. She suddenly had a strange feeling inside her stomach at Ulrich's name. The kiss at auditions... It felt so.. right.

She shook her head. No, Ulrich was not that type of man. She walked out to meet William.

Ulrich was listening to Aelita's conversation over the phone. Yumi was with William?  
Why?  
Since when?

Aelita hung the phone up. "Yumi is going to lunch with William and wants us to come."

Ulrich nodded as the three around him began talking. He'd just seen; he was Romeo.  
And for some reason, all he could think about lately was Yumi.  
Her lips had felt so warm.. And the second he'd touched her, sparks had gone flying through his mind.

What was wrong with him?

---Yumi's PoV---

I laughed at William's joke, glancing over at Aelita for some help. She had shown up with Ulrich and Jeremy about two minutes ago, and Odd apparently sprinted here, for he had made it around the same time as I did.

Back to me laughing. I wasn't _really _laughing at his joke. I was just trying to be polite. He had said something about a goose and a hippo.. Aelita looked back at me and shrugged, a tiny chuckle escaping her lips.

She didn't look happy. Her hand was holding her chin, and her lips were forming a thin line. Her eyes looked like they were about to close, and the light pink hair that fell on her shoulders was tousled and falling onto her face.

I looked around the table. Odd was still stuffing his face with the food he ordered.. And the food I ordered, and Aelita's left overs, and what was left of Jeremy's coke. I sighed, turning to Jeremy. He was next to Aelita, giving her sneaky side glances out of the corner of his eye. I knew he'd always liked her, she knew he liked her, and I also knew she liked him. What was keeping them from hooking up was beyond me..

Then I looked to my right (because William was sitting on my left) to see Ulrich giving William a death glare. If looks could kill, William would be screaming and gushing out blood right now..

"Yumi, what do you say we head to the park now?" The boy to my left asked. Ulrich suddenly turned his gaze to me, catching mine in the process. Once again, I could feel my face burn.

"Oh.. Yeah, that sounds.. Fun..," I said, in a false, cheery voice. It didn't seem to fool anyone unfortunately.

"She can't," Ulrich stated, grabbing my arm like he was about to start a tug-of-war fight.

"Why not?" William challenged, grabbing the other.

Yep, looks like they _are _going to play..

"Because, it's already 2:50, and we need to be in the drama room by 3:00."

"Don't make things up!"

"I'm not, it's true-"

"He's right. We need to be there for the play, see you!" With that, I took Ulrich's hand and ran out of the Cafe doors.

--------

"Phew, finally! I was getting tired of you laughing that annoying, 'trying-to-sound-like-I'm-really-entertained' laugh! God dammit, he gets on my nerves..," Ulrich said, as we slowed to a walk.

"I was getting tired of _him_. Good thing you made up that story about the drama class!" I said, still not looking at him. Maybe if I didn't look, I wouldn't blush again.

"I wasn't making it up. We really need to be there at three. Anyways, if you thought I was lying why did you grab my hand and take me out with you?"

I almost tripped on my feet. Why _had _I grabbed his hand and brought him? It's not like I though we really had to go..

_**Quick, make something up!**_

"Well, it made it more convincing. I mean, if you told him we needed to go, but only I went, he'd know we were lying," I shot him a look, only to find him staring at the spot where his -wait, _our-_ hands were. Once again, I'll have to say it- Damn my slow reflexes!

---Ulrich's PoV---

Yumi was saying something about how it made it convincing, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too absorbed in the fact that she still hadn't let go of my hand. I could faintly hear her words stop, could feel her jerk her hand away.

But I took hold of it. Her small, petite, smooth hand fit perfectly with mine. I didn't want her to take it away. I looked up at her, her eyes were glazed, and looked like she was out of it, her hair was swaying slightly in the wind. Her lips were parted a little, probably in disbelief.

But it didn't matter to me whether it was open because she didn't like me holding onto her hand or because she was too shocked. All that mattered was that it looked like a perfect time to kiss her. I leaned forward, careful not to take her eyes away from our hands, and quickly placed my lips onto hers. She didn't protest, and I slowly let my tongue trace her bottom lip asking for permission in. She refused, quickly closing her mouth and pulling away.

"Yumi..," I whispered, tightening my grip on her hand.

"We need to go. This," she paused, looking me straight in the eye, "never happened. Got it?" She took her hand back.

"Yeah. I got it.."

The rest of the trip to drama room was her walking in front of me, while I lingered behind just enough so I could sneak some glances at her butt.

Don't ask me why, but suddenly it seemed to be calling me.. Blame it on the teenage hormones.

---Narrative PoV---

"It's so nice of you two to join us! Why don't you take your seats? They're the only two that are open."

Yumi walked past Mrs. K, head bent low as she apologized. Ulrich on the other hand walked past, giving her a defiant glare as he took the seat next to Yumi.

"Well, congratulations to everyone in this room. You have all been selected to take part in the school play! Now, as you might of already read, Yumi and Ulrich will be playing Juliet and Romeo, so give a round of applause to them!" The teacher said, giggling a bit and clapping.

Ulrich blinked in horror.

_**I'll never see her the same way again..**_

He had just seen Mrs. K's outfit, which consisted of a tight pink tank top, hot pink hooker heels, and a leather black skirt. As I've already mentioned, Mrs. K wasn't the.. Well, smallest woman you've ever seen. Which is probably an understatement..

The hour long introduction to the play finally came to an end. Yumi writing notes on _everything_, and Ulrich so haunted by the outfit that he couldn't even pay attention to her without wanting to hurl.

"You're dismissed. Ulrich, Yumi, please stay here for a while. I'd like to have a word with you."

The two teens who had just been asked to stay gave each other a questioning glance, as they sat down again. Mrs. K busied herself for about five minutes, until she finally walked over to them.

"I'm very disappointed that you two were late on the first meeting. Now, there's no need to explain, I understand how teenage minds think," She gave them a wink, to which the female it was directed to gulped, and the male just shrugged and sank lower into his seat.  
"But, as a punishment, I'd like you two to clean up my room. I'll be back in two hours, so _hopefully _my room will be squeaky by then!" She giggled again, clapping her hands twice and skipping out of the room.

"Is she _serious_?" Ulrich hissed, looking around in dismay at the trash and clutter in the rather large room.

"Well, I suppose so. She wouldn't of told us a joke about it, now would she?" Yumi growled, trying to push the strange bubbly feeling in her stomach away. Ulrich was taken aback by the bit of harsh sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me!" He said, standing and facing her. No one, especially _her, _ever got smart with him. He made sure of that.

"Or _what_, you'll punch me? Well go right ahead! Nothing is stopping you!" The Japanese girl bent down to pick up a piece of paper as the boy snuck up behind her.

"You really wanna know what I'm going to do?" He asked, grabbing hold of her hips. The girl froze, allowing Ulrich time to flip her around so he could see her face.

"Because you know, I _could _show you..," With that he descended, making contact with her lips. The boy held onto her, making sure she didn't pull away. He smiled as she kissed back seconds later, draping her arms around his neck.

He withdrew from the kiss, biting her lower lip as she ran her hands through his hair, wrapping a leg around him.

"I don't know about this..," Yumi whispered slowly, trying to conceal the whimpers she was holding back as his lips moved across her jawline and stopped beneath her ear.

"Shh..," The boy whispered, picking her up and sitting her on a desk. He chuckled as she quickly pressed her lips to his. Ulrich moved one hand into her dark hair, lightly grabbing a fistful before pushing to bring her face closer to his.

Yumi moaned quietly, yet her thoughts were screaming warnings to her. She didn't care. She felt like she was on fire.

Little by little, he could feel the girl's mouth open, and quickly took that as an invite as he slid in his tongue. Yumi gasped as he slid his hands down and under the back of her shirt, softly tickling her lower back.

"Ulrich, no. We need to stop, we _don't _like each other!" She was trying. Really. So if she was sent to hell for this, let it be known that she did try and stop it.  
"Who says we don't?" He asked, finally taking his lips off of her as he looked her over carefully.  
"We _never _have! How did we go from barely putting up with each other to you sitting me on a table and licking all over me?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, keeping eye contact with her as he brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her fingertips.  
"_Everything _is wrong with it! I should be asking whats wrong with you!" She took back her hand and used it to push off the table. She stood in front of him, looking up daring him to move as she walked past him to the door.  
"Don't fight it, Yumi," He whispered, running to stand in the door frame.  
"I can't fight whats not there."

"But it is there." He answered, shaking his head and closing his eyes, trying to make it look like he was pointing out that she was denying something.  
"Is not!"  
That made him chuckle, as he lifted his head and caught her gaze, "Prove it."

"I-What? I don't have to prove anything to you!" She stomped her foot, letting out an angry growl. She wasn't liking this little game he was playing with her. Ulrich seemed to like the noise and smiled, only making Yumi's temper rise. "What the fuck is funny!" She growled. That word seemed to make matters even funnier for Ulrich, and he ended up using the door frame for support as he laughed.

"Just face it Yumi. I'm right," He regained his cool composure, but the sides of his mouth were twitching again.

"I never said I wanted to-" She let out another angry scream, as she run towards him. _**I swear I'm going to knock that stupid smirk off that gay bastards face!**_

"Woah now, don't be so forward!" He smiled again, grabbing her as she tried to tackle him. Wrapping his arms around her so that she couldn't move, he kissed her. Slowly he pulled the door behind him closed, flipping their position and pressing her against the wall. _**Funny, she says she doesn't want to, but why does she kiss back?**_

He didn't dwell on the thought long. "You know..I've... always thought... you were.. cute....... when you.. were angry," he teased in between kisses.

He moved his hands from her sides, to her legs, then onto her inner thigh. He crept his fingers up, until her hand slapped his arm, making him pull away. He chuckled.

She broke the kiss to take a breath and giggle, resting her head on his shoulder, but he didn't want to stop. The boy took advantage of her resting stage, her head arched back and off his body as he made his way down, nipping her neck and licking her collar bone.

_**How can I say I don't want to do this, but just let him do it? I'm acting like I like it.. **_Her brain didn't seem to function, but her body probably wouldn't of stopped even if it _had_ told it to..

She lightly tugged on the bottom of his shirt. She felt him smile onto her neck, and she tugged harder. His lips moved back up the side of her neck, and he lightly bit her ear lobe. Yumi shivered as Ulrich's grip on her hips lightened as his thumbs reached down near the front of her body to slip underneath the hem of her shorts.

Yumi took her hands off his shirt and slide them beneath it. Her fingertips slid across his abs and up onto his chest. He moaned this time, catching her in a kiss as he forcefully pressed her hips to his. Now was her chance. Yumi wanted to pull his shirt off, but at the same time something was stopping her. The girl pushed it to the back of her mind as she brought her arms up and pulled his shirt off.

"Still think there's nothing??" Ulrich breathed, giving Yumi a devilish smile and grabbing hold of her shirt, slowly pulling it up. He stopped half way, grabbing her thighs and picking her up off the ground. Yumi yelped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs gripped tighter around his waist as his hands slip from her thighs to her butt.

Every second this continued the fire inside of Yumi was growing, going out of control. She bit his lower lip before slowly pressing her lips to his again. It was a little trick she had learned; guys secretly love when they get kissed slowly.

Ulrich kept the pace as he walked towards a table, sitting her on it as he stood in front of her. He stopped the kiss to pull her shirt off.

She ran her hand across his chest. He was too perfect. This was too much. They hated each other, why was this happening? Why did his kiss feel real? Did he like her? Did she like him?  
Did he just want in her pants?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand brush hair out of her face, then come back to rest on her cheek.

"What are you thinking?" Ulrich asked, staring at her. Here she was, almost naked, and he was actually looking her in the eyes.  
"Why are we doing thing? We hate each other."

He kept his hand on her face as he kissed her again. She felt his tongue slide in, as his arm wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him. He pushed her back onto the table, as he crawled onto it. Once he was on, Yumi linked her hands into his shorts, pulling his body onto hers then flipping them so she was on top. Ulrich pulled away.

"Why is that thing still on," Ulrich joked, tilted his head towards her bra.  
"Because thats where it's going to stay," Yumi giggled, slapping him playfully on the side as she descended. She couldn't seem to stop kissing him. He was too good..

The brown-haired boy flipped her before she reached him. He was on his hands and knees, panting a little and staring at Yumi.

"What about those?" He asked, glancing down at the shorts.  
"Don't be so perverted! Besides, all this is a little crazy. We just went years hating each other, and now look how far we've gone! Anyway, I'm planning on saving myself for the one," The girl stated, putting her hands behind her head so he was directly above her.  
"Not close to as far as I have gone before, and I'm sure saving yourself is a lie. You've gone farther," He chuckled, bringing one hand to her stomach and barely pressing the tip of his middle finger under her bra.  
"I'll let you know that I'm clean, and have never done anything," Yumi didn't look like she thought it was funny, so he quit laughing. Although she was planning on saving herself, she had to admit. She would do something if she felt it was the time..  
"Well then, there's a first time for everything, right? Even if it would only be a first for _you_," He smiled, still balancing on one hand as he pushed his middle finger up a little more. The beauty gasped, hitting it away and giggling some. "And maybe," He leaned down so his face was right above hers, "I am the one."

"Ulrich..," She whispered, reaching up and pushing a part of his hair out of his face. She left her hand on his cheek, cupping it and shaking her head.  
"Trust me..," And with that his hand slipped down and slipped into her panties as the other reached around to undo her bra.

"No, stop it. This is way too far," Yumi yelled pushing him off of her. It must've caught him off balance too, because he fell off the table and onto the floor, making the girl snicker. "Maybe it wasn't important for you, but it is for me."

"Ouch," Ulrich growled, remaining on the floor. Then he realized something, quickly flipping around onto his stomach as his face turned bright red. But from the way Yumi was still laughing, it looked like she'd already seen..

"Well, well Ulrich. _Someone_ got a little _too _excited!" Now she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe as she tried to hold her bra in place.  
"You know you wanted it," He answered, quickly getting over his embarrassment and standing up.

"I'm pretty sure if I had wanted it, I would've gotten it. And that's just by the look of it!" Yumi was trying to hook her bra on again while laughing, and wasn't getting very far.

"Here, let me help..," Ulrich walked over, taking hold of her hand and placing it in her lap. Then he took the bra hook and snapped it into place.  
"Hey, you _do_ think about things other than sex!" The Japanese girl said as her head fell slightly. If it was up to her, he wouldn't get to see her blush.

"No, that's not it. I thought that if I hooked it up for you, you'd be so happy that I was nice to you and you'd unhook it again," He bent down, picked up his shirt and put it on. Then he took hold of one of one of the bra straps, playfully snapping it onto her back.

She inhaled sharply, looking up to yell; she didn't get a word out as his mouth met hers again. Both his hands cupped her face as before he pulled away to kiss her neck.

"This isn't over yet, Miss Yumi," He gave her a wink and his signature playboy smile, then walked out of the room. His head popped back around the corner of the door, "Oh yeah, just so I know for the play, do you think I kiss by the book?" Yumi snorted with laughter, making him smile, "I thought so."

He disappeared again, leaving the girl in a somewhat dazed state. She stood to walk out, then tripped on a book lying on the floor and fell to the ground.

"Hey, we still have to clean!" Yumi growled, looking around the room. It looked even dirtier that it had in the beginning, probably because of them. She sighed, standing up and and putting her shirt on as she began cleaning.  
"He's right, this _isn't _over. I'm going to get him for leaving me to clean!" She thought out loud to herself.

_**How did we get that far?**_ Her mind played through the events that had just occurred. She'd never liked Ulrich before, besides when they had first met way back when. She _still_ didn't like him.. _**And why did I **_**let **_**it get that far?**_ She mentally slapped herself. No wonder there were rumors. _**Please dear God, please, if anyone saw what just happened, let them forget it!**_ The last thing I need is people going around saying I like Ulrich Stern. _**Worse, they'd think I was a whore or something..**_

_**No. Not ever. Not in a million years would I like him.**_ Well if I don't like him, why did I just do that? _**This isn't me..**_

* * *

**Hmm.. I take it back. This chappie isn't that heated. Soo, once my friggin Internet starts working, I'll post this chapter! God I hate my Internet.. I mean, I finished writing this chapter March 13! GrrrrrRRRRrrrr I'm going to stab my Internet.. If that's possible.. o.O**

**Oh, and by the way, thanks to everyone that said the last chapter was long. I know it wasn't as long as some, but thanks! This one is okay, I guess..**

**.StArRy.**


	5. Dream Meanings

**Ok, ok, I know I haven't updated forever! Almost a month now.. But I have reasons! LoLz- **

1) I just got back from Spring Break two weeks ago, and I couldn't write during that time.  
2) Last week (the week after S.B.) was test week at our school, so things were a little hectic with all the studying..

**Soo, I hope you all can forgive me! And if you can't.. Well, pfft, I don't care. Well, I do, but I'll act like I don't **

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

Dream Meanings

---Ulrich's PoV---

I had been just a little worried that Yumi would be mad at me when Monday came around. I mean, I didn't _mean_ to just walk out on her and leave her to clean up like that. But it made it so much more dramatic I thought, and it would've been extremely awkward after our little _time _together to be in the same room cleaning. Probably in complete silence.

But I guess she'd gotten over it, because Monday _did_ come along. And guess who was waiting by my dorm room when I walked outside?

That's right. Yumi.

She'd said something about how she'd finally come to realize how much she loved me and something else about how she wanted to _'get together'_ again. But I wasn't worried about what she was saying. My mind was currently thinking those normal, male teenage thoughts.

_**Damn! She looks fiiinee!**_ Why was Yumi wearing a bikini to school? Who knows.. But at least it kept me from closing my eyes and falling asleep. The top was white with red flowers scattered around on it and the strings that held it onto her body. I guess the bottoms were just like that too, but she had one of those mini cover up skirts on that had the same print as the top hiding them. With tiny red flip flops and her hair tied in a red ribbon, she looked like she was about to hit the beach for some tanning.

"Hi Yummy. Yumi! Hi _Yumi_." Wow. Had I seriously just called her _Yummy_! How embarrassing!  
"So, you ready to go to our first class?" She asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me along beside her. All I could do was nod. I didn't trust my words right now.

"Hey Yumi, why are we headed outside?" I questioned, as she reached out to push open the door.  
"Come on baby, you know we have swimming first!" She winked playfully and leaned against the door, revealing a sunny beach, ocean and all.

"There's an _ocean _out here?" Had I never noticed this? I couldn't see how I could miss it. I mean, it's an _ocean _for crying out loud!

"Don't be silly! Of _course_ there is!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled my body close, so close I could feel _everything_ that her swimsuit was trying to hide.

I stood there for a second, battling between what I should do. **_She's never been this forward before. Never!_** But my perverted side took hold of me, as I put my hands around her, laying them on the lowest point of her lower back. She giggled, slapped my butt, and ran off, taunting over her shoulder, "You can't catch me!"

I can never refuse a challenge. Especially if it includes chasing after a hot girl. "Oh yes I can!"

I jogged after her, as she let out a tiny scream and ran faster. After a while, she turned fully around, continuing to run backwards, and stuck out her tongue, "_Told_ you you can't catch me!"

I laughed, "Oh, it's on now," And I took off, grabbing her and pulling her down to the sand.

She positioned herself directly on top of me, laying her head down on my chest. It was like my hormones where little devils whispering in my ear, _"Take off her bikini top! TAKE IT OFF, boy!"_ I blocked the whispers out, placing my arms around her. I opened my mouth to tell her I loved her, but those words didn't come out. Instead, I was embarrassed once again by my words. Or rather, my _song.._

"Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Come on girl, shake-"

**--------------------**

"-that ass for me-" I could hear someone laughing, and could feel something soft tight on my chest. I realized my eyes were closed, and that I was singing along with my alarm clock.

_**Hold on.. My **_**alarm clock****_! Those are to wake you up.. Wasn't I already.._** Crap. Embarrassing things seem to follow me.. _**Hold on.. Laughing? And singing.. And.. Pillow!**_ I opened an eye, and the first thing I saw was Odd clenching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Ulrich! Oh... My.. GOD! ...You.. You... Are like... Humping.. Your PILLOW! Ahhhaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa!" He fell into another fit of laughter, as I looked down to see what he was talking about. And sure enough, there was the pillow with my arms around it, just like they were around Yumi. **_It was a dream.. Just a dream.._**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"And then he was like, 'Hi Yummy! I mean Yu-'" I had to hold my hand over Odd's face. Apparently, I had said _everything_ aloud that I had said in my dream. And Odd was making sure Jeremy and Aelita knew about it.

"Odd! Shut _up_!" I hissed, spotting Yumi getting closer to us. The _last_ thing I need is Yumi knowing I called her yummy. He winked at me, giving me a thumbs up as the Japanese girl slid next to Aelita. She was in a faded jean skirt with it's ends cut, a black halter that had pink letters forming 'Do Not Touch' and black flip flops. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon, which I found rather strange. I'm not saying she didn't look gorgeous with it, but she _never_ puts ribbons in her hair. And the one day I dream about it she does..

And she was wearing pink! _Pink_! She hadn't done that since that little spaghetti incident. Maybe things are looking better for me!

"Hey Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy!" She smiled at the three, completely ignoring me. Now that just isn't right, is it? I had to do something to point out her mistake, so I put my hand to my mouth and coughed a little. I could tell she noticed, because she pointedly blinked and looked away. I coughed a little harder and she sighed, letting out a small, "And Ulrich.."

Or maybe they aren't...

"You know Ulrich, Yumi might get mad if I told her you're cheating on her with your pillow..," I swear, one of these days I'm going to take Odd's head and just slam it into a locker! I growled, balling my hands into fists in my pocket. Yumi just stared, giving us that little eye thing. **(1)**

---Yumi's PoV---

My day just seemed to be getting worse. First, I was dared by Aelita to wear a pink ribbon in my hair. _Pink_! The only thing I can think of when I see pink is spaghetti, and I'd rather not get into that. Second, I had to wear a skirt and a halter. Not that I never wear either, but _both_ at the same time made me feel like a prostitute. I just hate them both together. And _third_ is that I am still angry about yesterday. I shouldn't of let it get that far, and then he _left _me!

Like he's some player or something. Do 'em then dump 'em. Well, he hadn't exactly _done_ me, and he really hadn't dumped me, but it was close enough. And then the pillow thing just kind of freaked me out..

I don't know why I let it get that far. I don't like him. No. I _definitely_ don't like him. It's just these stupid hormones! God I hate them! Sometimes I wish I could just hit them. Hard. But since you can't see them and they're inside me I can't. I can just sit here and wait for them to ruin my life.

Don't they think they did enough by giving me this stupid annoying period!

"Erm.. Yeah.. So, moving away from the pillow, how was your day yesterday _Yumi_?" Aelita asked, smirking and staring at me. I had come back to the dorm late last night, because I had gone to the park to take a walk, and when I got inside Aelita had jumped on me and asked why I had hickies. I hadn't even known about them! So this morning I had used about a whole bottle of cover up to try and hide them. As long as it didn't wear off, I was safe.

"_Fine_," I gave her a warning smile, gripping my bag harder.

"You mean you didn't get mad?" Ulrich asked, acting like it was just any normal question.  
"Ooh no, I w_as furious_ yesterday." I could see him gulp, and everyone else look back and forth between us.

"If you two can't get along, then maybe you shouldn't do the play.." Aelita put in, shaking her head. I knew she was right, but now this was a competition. _I certainly_ wasn't going to quit the play like I was scared. No. I was going to let _him _be the one to break it and make himself look like a fool.

"I'm not quitting, if that's what you mean," Ulrich said, keeping that 'too-cool-for-_that_' look on his face. I wanted to slap it off.  
"I'm not either!" I quickly said to defend myself. He wasn't going to make me quit this play. And he definitely wasn't going to mess it up for me.

He took advantage of me Sunday, but that won't happen again. Like I said, I don't like him. Never have. And I won't _start_ liking him now.

* * *

**Ok, so it was short. But its a filler a little, kinda just a quick update to let you all know I haven't stopped the story or anything. But I do have to say I don't know when my next update will be, because school and soccer is getting hard to manage, but I'll get something up as fast as I can **

**(1)** Her eyes look like this - o.O - LoLz

**Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I changed my PenName.. I don't know why.. Just for a change..? Hehe..**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this in a rush and didn't have much time to edit..**

**.StArRy.**


	6. Gifts

**Well, guys. I updated, but I'm still a little mad. I had 10 less reviews than the last few chapters. I mean, there are 29 people on the alert list. People who are on the alert list should review. What's the point of putting the story on there if you're going to read and not say if you liked it or not? Ok, so I'm done with this little.. Speech.. But I expect everyone who didn't review last chapter to get your asses back to chapter 6 and review!**

**Ok? Ok.. Hehe ))**

**And review for this one too. Or face the fury of my non update-ness 3**

**And for those who didn't like the teenage drama stuff back in the last chap, I apologize. I wrote it without the stuff like that, and it was boring and only about 800 words long, lolz. So I went back and added a few not needed things like that.**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

Gifts

---Yumi's PoV---

I couldn't sleep. Or, I couldn't go _back_ to sleep.  
I had woken up for no reason it seemed, but my mind just wouldn't let go of it's hold on consciousness.

I rolled over onto my side, looking at the clock on my dresser. 5:07. Two hours before I had to get up. Tuesday is the one day of the week I get to sleep in an extra hour, since my classes start an hour later then usual.

Guilty conscious. That's the only logical reason as to why I can't go to sleep. _**But what would make me have one?**_ It couldn't be because yesterday after my little meeting with Ulrich I had been so mad I had thrown my books and accidentally hit a new girl named Janaye. I had already apologized for that about ten times, and had even offered to take her to get ice cream.

Then she told me she was allergic to every flavor there was and had ran. But still, I had said sorry and had forgotten it. So why can't I sleep!

5:08.

_**Just sleep.. Please..**_ I begged my body. _**Even if it's only for a couple minutes more.**_

5:09.

So that didn't work. I guess I'll just have to think about why I'm guilty. _**Hmm..**_ I racked my brain. Up, down, left and right. No matter where I looked inside, I couldn't find it. It definitely didn't have anything to do with Ulrich. Anything that I did or will do I'll never feel guilty for. I'm sure Jeremy and Odd weren't a part of it, either. _**Aelita..**_

5:10.

_**Shit!**_ I cursed, yelling at myself. How could I forget again? The same thing happened last year! _**Today is Aelita's 17th birthday!**_

I jumped out of bed, walking tiptoe to the shower so I didn't wake my dorm mate. The last thing I wanted was for her to wake up and ask, "_Where are you going, Yumi?"_ Then I'd have to answer, "_Oh, it's nothing Aelita. I just forgot about your birthday and now I need to go get you a present."_

I had to gulp down a giggle as I played this scene over again, grabbing my towel from the rack and closing the bathroom door. I'll just have to go ask someone to drive me to the mall so I can get something. But who has a car..

Ulrich. Ulrich has a car.

I didn't. I hated cars. Weird phobia, I know. Its just..

I've never been good with cars. They don't seem to like me. In fact, they seem to _hate_ the men I love.

---Narrative PoV---

She stopped the thought. She hated getting on that subject. She hadn't told anyone about it for the past two years, and wasn't going to anytime soon. Besides her family and Aelita, no one knew about it. And that's the way she liked it. When other people aren't constantly telling you about how they '_know how you feel_' and that things will eventually get better, it makes it a lot easier to forget about it.

Not forget about _him_. Just forget about _that_.

She ran her hands through her hair one more time, then bent down and turned off the water. Wrapping the towel around her, she stepped out of the bathroom and over to the closet, pulling out some clothes she thought would semi match. But picking out matching clothes was pretty hard in the dark, and it wasn't as important as getting that gift. Giving up on the search, she grabbed the shirt that looked black and her jeans, running back into the bathroom to dress.

**--------------**

Yumi sprinted down the hall towards Odd and Ulrich's dorm. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, because it was only 5:45, and she was about to ask someone who knew she hated him to drive her to the mall.

Great. Just _great. _The girl found the door, standing there for a second contemplating whether to just knock or find someone else with a car. But after deciding no one who did would do this for her, she knocked twice.

Yumi heard a few grunts behind the door, and could make a a few words that sounded like "_-what the-"_ and "_-get that!"_. Then she made out "_we're just dreaming."_.

_**Idiots..**_ She thought, sweat dropping. How could they both be dreaming the same thing? That's almost impossible. They had heard the knock, they sat there talking about for for like, two minutes! Sighing, she knocked again. Thrice this time, nice and hard. After some debating, she heard what sounded like someone getting up and..

"_Ow!"_ Running into something. "_Odd! Why are your books all over the floor?"  
"Ionnojusleav'em,"_ was the groggy reply.

_Click._ The door slid open, revealing a dead-looking Ulrich and an Odd who was almost falling off the bed. She gave the boy in front of her a glare, making sure he knew that she wasn't here for anything _he_ wanted to _do_..

"Yumi? Is that you?" Ulrich asked, yawning. He blinked his eyes like he was trying to clear the image of her and see the real person standing there.

"No, it's not me. I'm her twin."  
"Really?" Was he seriously this stupid?  
"No! I need you to do me a favor. I need to get over to the mall to buy Aelita something for her birthday."  
"Why are you telling me this? I can't help you."  
"You need to _drive_ me there. Please?"

She watched him yawn again and scratch behind his ear. It reminded her of a monkey..  
"What's in it for me?" He smiled, implying he was either giving her a hard time or he really wanted something..

"I won't hurt you, or embarrass you during the play," Yumi knew she couldn't hurt him. Sure, she was strong. But she wasn't she if she was that strong. As for the play.. Now _that_ she could do.  
He laughed a little, "That's ok. I was just kidding anyways. Let me get something else on and we'll leave, ok?"

"Alright." _**Alright! I got a ride!**_ Her inner self did a little victory dance, then stopped and reminded her, _**I got a ride with **_**Ulrich** The inner self 'smiled' evilly at her 'outter' self as the boy walked out of his room with the keys.

"Ready?" He asked, closing the door at Odd's request.  
"You betcha."

--------------

The two pulled up to the mall just as the clock hit 6. They stepped out, cringing a little from the cold. Yumi pulled her jacket around herself tighter as she waited for Ulrich to lock up.

"Let's go," He said, taking her arm and walking towards the mall.

_**What does he think he's doing?**_ She grabbed her arm back, taking a step away from him. Just because she had asked him to drive her didn't mean she stopped hating him.

"Are you having a party?" Ulrich asked, letting his hands fall into his pockets. He looked like a model, with his hair pushed back in the wind, that relaxed, cool expression on his face. White shirt and khaki shorts, hands in pockets, with white shoes. It's almost like he doesn't realize what he looks like.

"Yeah, but I totally forgot about it, and now I have to plan it," Yumi said, just thinking of it. How would she get it together in time?

"Well, _you_ could get anyone to that party. With you telling people, and it being for Aelita.. Everyone will want to come. I know I would," He flashed her a smile. One of those dazzling, white and perfect ones.

"Tell you what. You help me get it planned and get people to come, and you can," she didn't know why she was saying this. It just seemed to be falling out.

"Deal. So I guess I'll have to get something too!" They walked into the outside door of a clothes shop. Yumi knew that with Aelita, you could never go wrong.

"Here's a good place. Pick something out, and I'll tell you if she'd like it or not. Consider it my little thanks for driving," The girl said, turning and leaving to go look for things for her friend by herself.

**--------------**

By the time the two left, they'd acquired six tops, four bottoms, and three pairs of shoes. Yumi had decided that Ulrich could give her the shoes and half the bottoms, and Yumi would give her the rest. Reaching the school, Yumi checked the car time.

7:34.

She had about 30 minutes until class, and so did Ulrich. Tuesdays and Fridays the two had the same schedule. Not to mention play practice, which added yet another class everyday.

"Thank you for driving me there, I would've felt so bad if I hadn't gotten her anything," The Japanese girl said, deciding to reward him with a smile.

"Anytime, and don't forget it," He answered, winking. Ok, so maybe giving him a smile wasn't such a good idea..

Yumi ran towards the school, up the steps, and into her room. Quickly folding and hiding the clothes under her bed, she ran into her bathroom with a new outfit and changed, pulling her hair up into a tight pony tail. After making sure the camouflage, three-quarter pants looked right with the black t-shirt she had on, she put on a tiny bit of lip gloss and a little bit of eye liner to her lower lid. Checking herself over one more time, she gave up and grabbed her bag, walking out of her dorm.

Now was the hard part. She had to think about how she was going to get the word spread about Aelita's party, and where it was going to be. And everything had to be done by Saturday night, which was when she was planning to have it. As long as she had Ulrich working with her, she was sure they'd get everyone there.

As long as he didn't screw it up.

--Ulrich's PoV--

I didn't even change out of the outfit I wore to drive Yumi to the mall. I just sprayed some cologne and ruffled my hair. Grabbing my bags, I stepped out into the hall and bumped right into Yumi. She had been looking through her things, and was caught off balance by the bump and fell back onto the floor.

"Hey! What was tha-" She stopped as I bent down, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her up. _**She just doesn't get it. **_But I do. Every time we just barely touched it sends sparks through my body. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before.. And I'm pretty sure Yumi is the same way I _used_ to be.

"Sorry, that was my fault," I stated, letting go of her before she got the chance to push me off. _**I always like it when she only wears eye liner like that..**_ No, stop that. I need to focus on something other than her make-up.

"Oh, um.. Ok?" I could tell she wasn't ready for my apology. I let my head fall to the right, moving the hair out of my eyes.

"Let's get to class," I said, smiling at the fact that she didn't seem to want to make eye contact with me.  
"Sounds.. Good," She was almost stuttering, like she was embarrassed or something. Like she didn't want to be near me, but at the same time did. Then again, when you want something bad enough you can imagine things.

_**That must be it then. I'm imagining it.**_

I know that kissing her and leaving her like I did wasn't the right thing to do. Any other girl would've gone crazy if I had done it, and would've thought it was even sexier when I left. But Yumi..

Yumi isn't just _'any other girl'_. She's.. Well.. Yumi.  
_My_ Yumi.

* * *

**Ok, so I was thinking the other day, and I decided to switch up the ending. It's going to be sad, so.. Yeah.. **

**Review NOW! And for those who still haven't gone back and reviewed for chapter 6, do it NOW!**

**.StArRy.**


	7. Invitation To My Dreams

**Sorry for such a long wait, after I said a few days. The day after I posted the 'happy birthday' for my friend (which we'll get to) my computer crashed. Turns out it got this major virus (again) and it's been in the shop for the past week or so. Anyways, it's back now, so..**

**This is dedicated to my wonderful web sis oddgurl6601, who just turned 15 May 17th **

**Feels good to be 15, eh? )**

**Love to her D**

**By the way, the words in **_italics _**will be dreams. Got it? Good **

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

Invitation To My Dreams

--Normal PoV--

She let her head slip onto the desk, black hair cascading down to cover her eyes. The teachers dull voice ringing in her ears as he read aloud the story of a women madly in love with a married man. It was putting her to sleep.

Boring love stories and her male teacher's unemotional, plain voice was like a sleeping medicine.

So sleep Yumi did.

"_That was so much fun, Hiroki, don't you think?"_

"_Of course! Thanks for taking us, Uncle!" A little boy said, as he smiled at his sister._

"_Anytime. It's not like its everyday I get to see you two!" His deep tone matched his bulky look. He had short cut black hair and light brown eyes, a square jaw and a heavy-set figure. He took his eyes off the road to look back at the two children in the backseat, who were currently fighting over which ride had been more fun, the roller coaster or the spinner._

"_The roller coaster was soo much faster, though!" The young girl argued. She had long, deep black hair that went to the lowest part of her back, dark eyes and fair skin. She was beautiful, with a jean skirt on and a light green top to match her tiny shoes._

"_But Yumi, the spinner lasted much longer, and did you see all the lights it had?" Said the little boy next to her. He also had dark hair, but it was more like a grown-out bowl cut. He had the same eyes and skin as his sister, though. He was just like a male, younger version of her. Handsome and all._

"_They were both fun!" The man, their Uncle, driving decided to say. He chuckled as the two in the back quieted down. He let his gaze fall back to the road, but it wasn't soon enough. He saw the bright lights not five feet away, could hear himself scream at the kids to watch out, even thought he knew that was impossible._

_Yumi saw the lights too. Could feel her little brother's hand make its way across the seat to hers, as he gripped it tight. Almost like he expected her to protect him._

_She glanced over at him, saw a smile on his face, and wondered why he was smiling. What was there to smile about with a car about to hit them. Hit him._

_The little girl smiled back instead of wasting time asking. Just as she squeezed his tiny hand she blacked out, concluding at the last second they'd been hit._

"-wake up!"

"Hiroki!" Yumi jumped as she felt a hand on her back, then noticed all the eyes that were suddenly on her.

"Yumi, is there a-uh-problem?" The teacher asked. He took his hand away from her, lying it on her desk instead.

"N-no sir. Just a-um.. Just daydreaming," She whispered. She wanted out. Out of the room, out of sight.

Out of _everything_.

"Would you like to go to the nurse? Or better yet, why don't you make your way down to the guidance counselor, Aelita, would you mind walking her down?"

"No I wouldn't, sir. C'mon Yumi," Aelita took hold of her friends shaking arm and guided her out of the room. When they made it out into the hall, Aelita stole a quick glance at her friend. A tear was sliding down her paler then usual cheek, and she was still shaking.

"Yumi, did you dream about _it_ again?" She knew Yumi didn't like talking about it, but it worried Aelita. Sometimes Yumi would scream out her little brothers name at night, and the next morning Yumi would be in waterworks. The pink-haired girl had to of been one of the only people to see Yumi cry. The Japanese girl hated to in public.

"It's been really bad lately. I've dreamed about it almost every day for the past week or so."

"Well.. I'm sorry Yumi, I just don't know what to say."

"I know. Neither does the guidance counselor, but the teachers like to send me there to get me out of their hair."

The two laughed as they came up to the counselor's door.

"Hey, if you aren't done by lunch, I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"See you."

With that Yumi stepped into the door, leaving a very confused Aelita.

Sure, Aelita knew what had happened and what Yumi dreamed about, but she didn't really _know_.

She didn't know how, or why, not even really _when_.

All she knew was the end result, but in all reality, would she want to know the details if Yumi offered?

Not really. No one knew the real details of it all, it had been hushed and kept quiet to the extreme. Not even a real funeral had happened.

Whatever had happened, it wasn't any of Aelita's business. If Yumi didn't want to tell, it wasn't her position to force her to.

But Aelita had a feeling Yumi was close to cracking and telling.

**----------------------------------**

Later that day, Yumi walked briskly down the hall towards the drama room. One more class, then should go back to her room and _sleep._

Not like that was going to happen. She can never get to sleep when she thinks about _it._  
**_I don't want to be here.._** Yumi thought as she pushed the door open, revealing the pale color of the drama room's walls. Looking around, she concluded she was just a tad early, seeing that only 3 people were there.

Sighing, she made her way to a back table and sat, crossing her arms on the table and burying her face into them. She wanted to sleep, to get out of this nightmare that she escaped in her dreams, when she wasn't dreaming about _that_.

"_-seventy-five percent chance on surviving, but.."  
"What about my son? What about Hiroki?"  
"He had some.. pretty severe head injuries. Much worse than your daughters. We'll have to operate to give him any chance, but even with the operation.."  
"Just please Doctor, tell me."  
"Well, a twenty-five percent chance."  
"Of dieing?"_

"_No ma'am, of..of living."_

_Yumi could hear my mother's sobs after hearing this, as she slowly opened her eyes, "Mama.." She could hear her voice crack at the end, as it sent her into a fit of coughs._

"_Yumi! Yumi, you're awake! My baby.. Just stay quiet, there's no need for words." Her mom ran to her, pulling her into a loose hug._

"_Yes mama.." She closed her eyes again, but couldn't fall asleep. She could hear the machine beside her beeping every second or so, the one that beeped when her heart beat. But she could also hear another beep to her left, one farther away. It was going at a much slower beat than hers was, and even though she didn't know whose it was, she felt a sudden lump grow in her throat._

"_Mama, who is next to me?" No reply. Only a soft whimper.  
"Papa? Are you here?"  
"Yes Yumi. Now go to sleep." She felt her dad's warm hand touch hers._

"_I will. Just tell me.. Who's bed is to my left?"_

"_That.. That's Hiroki, darling. Now go back to sleep."_

_She felt the lump ease. Hearing that beep meant Hiroki was alright. No need to worry about him leaving her. The outside world slipped away as she felt herself fall into a slumber._

"Yumi, wake up. We're about to start!" A husky voice met her awakening ears.

"You told me to sleep, papa.." Yumi wasn't fully awake, but she was sure that it was her dad who was attempting to wake her.

A chuckle. A shush. More giggles. Finally someone burst into a full out laugh, which opened Yumi's eyes. No longer was she in that hospital bed, and no longer was she a little 12 year old girl. Nor could she hear the beeping that told her Hiroki was alive..

"Yumi, I mean if you want to call me papa go ahead, but this is Ulrich." More childish laughs. Yumi growled as her eyes focused on everyone around her. There was Ulrich with a hand on her shoulder, then there was Theo to his left, the one who was laughing at his idiotic reply. To Yumi's right was the new girl Jaynaye, who was also giggling a little, and lastly there was Mrs. K, who was perched right in front of her.

"Miss Ishiyama, it is _very _rude to fall asleep before class! Please make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Yes ma'am.."

With one last glance, the teacher turned and clicked away with her high heels, closely followed by Jaynaye and Theo.

"Anyways.. How many people have you gotten to come yet?" Ulrich asked casually, taking a seat next to her.

"Everyone in all of my classes, and some people from 9th and 11th grade. You?"

"Almost everyone in my class.. Where is it gonna be, anyways?"

"My parents are out of town for the week, so I thought about having it there. Nice and big."

"With lots of bedrooms.." Ulrich smiled evilly at Yumi, who just slapped his arm.

"Hey.. You know you want it Ishiyama!" Yumi had to let out a laugh at that, as she shook her head and turned it to her teacher.

"Good day, ladies and gents! Today we're gonna work on painting our set and getting the props together! Hop to it then!"

Everyone in the class let out a moan as they lifted themselves off their seats and made their way to the front to grab a paint brush.

**----------------------------------**

--Yumi's PoV--

I smiled and waved goodbye to Jaynaye, who I had suddenly became closer to over the drama period. Slowly I turned, heading towards the direction of my dorm.

"Yumi, would you like to go get some ice cream with me?"

_**No Ulrich, I would not like to go get ice cream. Well actually I would, just not with you.**_

"Um.. Ok?" Why had I answered like that? I was supposed to say no..

"Great! Come on then, we'll walk. That is, if you want to.." He sent me a look, catching my eye for two seconds longer than needed. Grinning, he held out his arm and waited. I glanced at it, then looked back at him.

_**No way am I touching that.**_

"Come on now. Is it gonna kill you?" He walked forward, linking my arm with his as he steered me out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Cars rushed by us, creating the only sound. God I hate silence.

"My my my, aren't you the talkative one?" I asked, still sensitive to the fact our arms were linked.  
"Just thinking.."

"About?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, realizing then that he was looking at me. Studying me, even.

"You."

I let out a giggle, and also a faint blush. **_No blushing_**.

"Me? Why me?"

"I'm worried about you, Yumi. Aelita told me about your class earlier today." His eyes left me to look at the ground. The arm around mine suddenly pulled so mine was closer to his body, like he thought I was going to run from him.

_**I'm not leaving you..**_

"That was nothing, don't worry about it." **_Don't tell him.. Don't.._**

"I won't make you tell me, Yumi, but I just want to let you know. I really am worried about you." I could feel his arm leaving mine, and suddenly I felt a warm, somewhat sick feeling in my chest, as it made it's way down and settled in my stomach.

Not thinking, I quickly took hold if his retreating hand, lacing my fingers with his. Without looking over at him, I kept walking towards the ice cream shop.

_**What are you doing!**_ I questioned myself. **_Let go of his hand right now!_**

It was an internal battle. Actions against will.

But like they say, actions _do_ speak louder than words. Or will for that matter.

_**This can't be happening. No. I won't let it happen..**_

But I knew it wasn't up to me. What happens, happens. Or _happened_.

_**Yumi Ishiyama.. I think you're falling for him..

* * *

**_

**Yikes, don't hate me. But my school just let out, and I won't be able to update much over the summer. Maybe once or twice, but I have a very busy schedule this year, so I don't know. But I promise when school year comes around again, I'll update lots.**

**Love to my web sis again:)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm trying to pack for a beach trip and I just kinda fled through the last bit. I'll try and fix things later! **

**.StArRy.**


	8. The Party

**Miss me? Teehee **

**Ok, so I'm updating. WooHoo, party!**

**I have nothing else to say...**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

The Party

--Yumi's PoV--

So.

Thursday and Friday had gone by smoothly, and to make it better, Ulrich had been sick on Thursday and stayed in the nurse's room, then hadn't even spoken to me on Friday. Well, we did talk.. But just about the party.. I'm talking about he did say a thing about anything besides the party.. You know?

_**Why am I pissed he didn't though..  
**_No. I'm not pissed. I do _not_ like Ulrich, and therefore _cannot _be angry!  
_**Noo.. You're just happy because you know the party is tonight and he'll be there.  
**_Don't argue with me! You.. Oh whatever.

--Normal PoV--

"Yumi..." Aelita tapped her friends shoulder.

"Oh um.. Yes that's fine?"

"What?"

"Huh?" Yumi tilted her head. Hadn't Aelita been talking about going to the mall or something?

"I asked if you'd like to stop by the new place at the mall, but you just sat there talking to yourself about arguing with.. Yourself.." Aelita shook her head. Sometimes Yumi scared her..

"Oh.. haha.. Right. Just, you know, deciding if I want to buy something or not!" Yumi jumped up from her bed and ran into the bathroom. She needed to call Ulrich and tell him they were on their way.

"Let me just get ready!" She called out to her pink haired friend. Putting on a tiny bit of makeup and tying her hair in a high, loose pony tail she grabbed her phone off the sink and turned the shower on so Aelita wouldn't hear her talking.

"Yumi, didn't you already take a shower?" The girl asked from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, just rinsing off again!"  
"Ok..."

_**Phew..**_

Quickly dialing her house number, she sat on the toilet and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"  
_"Ulrich! Everything ready there?"  
"_Hey Yumi! Yeah, everything's good."  
_"Great. We're on our way."

Yumi hung up and turned off the shower, then walked back out into the bedroom.

"Ok, ready?" Aelita questioned, standing up and grabbing her bag.  
"Yeah, lets go."

_**----------------------------------**_

Turning into her parents driveway, Yumi slowly stopped Ulrich's car.

"Why are we here? And why are you driving Ulrich's car, Yumi?" The last part Aelita winked for, but just giggled and let it go unnoticed.

"Just need to grab some money. Ulrich lent me his car, since he came here with O... Oh I mean came here to town with Odd. Since he went to see his... Sister.." She had almost blew it..

"Ulrich has a sister? Hm.. I didn't know that!" The younger girl smiled and stepped out of the car. Yumi let out a quick sigh of relief then put the car in park. The Japanese girl was glad everyone had followed directions and parked behind the huge house, so Aelita wouldn't get suspicious of all the cars.

Walking up the steps, Aelita stopped and looked up at the house.

"Wow Yumi.. Your house is so.. Big.. And nice!" She walked back down the steps and started walking towards the back. "Mind if I look at it from the back?"

_**What! No!**_

"Maybe later, come on I'm in a rush!" Grabbing Aelita by the hand Yumi guided her back up the steps and knocked on the door, just to make sure everyone knew they were there.

"Oh right! My parents aren't here!" Laughing the knocks off, Yumi pushed open the door..

_**----------------------------------**_

--Yumi's PoV--

"**SUPRISE!"**

My house was _packed_. And by the looks of it, already trashed.

"Om my god! Yumi! I _love _you!" Aelita pulled me into a tight hug then ran into the crowd as the music started.

I laughed and yelled "Happy Birthday!" after her, then followed her into the crowd.

----

After a few dances with a lot of people, I took a break and walked up to Odd, who was the DJ.

"Hey, having fun?" He asked, pushing down his headphones.  
"Yeah! You?" **_Just ask..  
_**"Same. And yes, Ulrich is here. Probably hiding from you!" He laughed and put his headphones back on, switching into 'Give It Up To Me'.

I sighed. How did he know I was going to ask that?

Walking back onto the dance floor, I spotted Emily and waved. She walked over to me, asking me this and that as we both swayed to the music.

Emily stopped talking, looking past my shoulder and nodding. I almost turned to see what it was, but she cut in, "Well, later Yumi!" Smiling she winked and turned away, just as a husky voice whispered into my ear, "When you gonna give it up to me?" Right along with the last line of the song.

As the ending music rang out of the speakers, tan arms encircled my waist and pulled me close to another body.

"Ulrich?"  
"Boo." I smiled, even though he couldn't see. 'All My Life' took the place of Sean Paul, as couples ran out onto the floor.  
"Did you miss me?" His voice was silky smooth, almost like a drug.

"Not anymore then you missed me I'm sure.." Toying with him i started to pull away, but was quickly pulled back as he moved his hands onto my hips and started to rock back and forth, making me sway with him.

"Then you must've almost died without me." I blushed, closing my eyes and letting him take control of the dance.

"Maybe I did.." **_No, don't say that. You don't love him, you didn't miss him, and you definitely don't like dancing with him!_**

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a new couple, kids of Kadic!" Feeling eyes on me, I opened mine to find the dance floor empty, besides me and Ulrich. The spotlight was on us and Odd was up there.. Well, being Odd..

"Go on Ulrich, give her a smooch!" Odd joked into the mike. I turned my head to see Ulrich out of the corner of my eye giving the DJ murder glares.

I could hear all the people around us starting to chant 'Kiss her! Kiss her!'  
I could feel Ulrich grip tighten on my hips.  
His breath tickling my neck.

_**This is too much..**_

Looking around for an escape, I spotted Aelita near the back door. Pushing the boys hands off of me, I made a run for my friend and the door.

"Sorry Aelita, have a good party!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Oh, come on Yumi! Don't get quick feet on our buddy Ulrich here!" Odd voice rang out. I shook my head, walking through the doors and into fresh air.

----

I walked over to the tire swing my dad had made when my mom had Hiroki. Sitting on it, I looked out at the setting sun, watching the light purples turn into dark reds as the minutes passed.

_**Maybe I do like Ulrich..**_

Well it doesn't matter. If it's true, and I do love him.. Well it's just better for him if I stay away and try to stop.

Thoughts weighing heaving in my mind, I fell into a not-so-deep sleep on the swing.

--Ulrich's PoV--

After walking up to Odd and scolding him for his little 'game', I walked across the now filled dance floor and sat down on the sofa.

_**It's not like me to feel so... Attached..  
**_It's called love.  
_**No, I'm not in love!  
**_Are too!

Hold on.. Was I arguing? With _myself?_ How pathetic..

After an hour of debating on what to do, I finally decided to go out and talk to Yumi. Walking out the back door, I spotted her sitting on a tire swing with her back facing me.

Quietly walking up, I stepped in front of her and opened my mouth, only to shut it once again.

She was sleeping.

_**She's so peaceful.. Like an innocent angel..**_

Picking her up bridal style I walked her over to my car she had driven over, laying her in the backseat. I stood there for a while, pushing a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

After staring at her for a few minutes, I gave. Gently picking her head up, I sat down in one of the seats and laid her head on my lap.

"Yumi.. I think.. I love you.."

* * *

**Hmm.. Dunno if I like this chapter but whatever. I needed to update so I did lol.**

**ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	9. It's Not What It Looks Like!

**Hmm.. 7 months xD but yeah.**

**Sorry for the wait guys.. I just don't feel like writing much anymore, and I have a lot going on. But those aren't good reasons, are they? (: so here you go...**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

It's Not What It Looks Like!

_She didn't know where she was anymore. It was all black, everything, and she could never escape that long beep that went on interminably. It didn't even _beep _anymore, it was just one long line of it. That's what annoyed her the most. She wasn't sure what it was, but she needed to find it and cut it off! If only she could get out of this blackness..._

"_Doctor! DOCTER! Somethings wrong with both of them!" Yumi's mom was running around like a madwoman._

_Hiroki's heart machine had dropped to zero and Yumi was thrashing in her bed. Doctors came to her calls, surrounding the two children. The ones with Hiroki were busy trying to shock his heart back to beating, and around Yumi they were testing her fever and holding her down trying to give her some medicine._

_All Yumi felt were iron bars around her, keeping her locked to her bed. Trying to keep her away from Hiroki. They don't _want _me to save him, they want him to die! She thought, struggling more. Then she felt a pinch in her arm, and the blackness slowly started to return._

She woke up in a cold sweat.

**How did I end up... Eh, never mind. My head feels like shit, and it's Sunday. Which means I have to be Juliet to Ulrich, and that will make my head feel even worse!**

She pushed herself up off her bunk. She didn't know how she'd gotten to her room, and didn't really care at the moment. Aelita wasn't there...

"I can't DEAL with this right now!!" She let out an angry scream. She didn't even know why she was so angry. **ARGGGG.. Whatever..**

She took a quick shower and put on some black sweats and a light blue cami with some shoes by the door that she didn't know if even Aelita owned. Then she walked out of the dorm and down to the lobby where, lo and behold, she ran into Ulrich. What was he-WAITING for her?! His dorm room certainly wasn't in the same building as hers. **Didn't I say I didn't want to deal with this?!** She glanced up to the sky like she was waiting for an answer.

The only thing that came was Ulrich. He had on loose faded jeans and a white T. He was smiling at her, but this time it was different. She didn't know how to explain it.. It was.. Full? **Yeah that's it..**

"I was around the area and thought it might be nice to escort my Juliet to play practice!" His smile got bigger, if that's possible. A girl fainted next to Yumi, who did a side glare and stepped away from her friends who were now trying to fan her awake.

"You were... Around? Ulrich, how could you just randomly be _around _my dorm building?"

"Are you in your dorm building?"

She gave him that Are you_ stupid_? look, then answered, "Uh.. Where does it look like I am now? Where else would I sleep; outside?"

"You could always come sleep with me, you know that Yumi," he winked, then continued, "But as I was saying, if you're here then there will always be a pretty big chance that I will _randomly_ find myself here."

If Ulrich wasn't.. Ulrich.. Then Yumi would've said that was flirting. But since it was Ulrich, it didn't count. He always acted like this. Unfortunately.

"Whatever. Beats walking," and Yumi walked right past him, ignoring the hand he offered. She didn't look back and wait for him until she'd reached his car.

"Well, actually I was thinking we could.. Um.. Walk?" He looked to the ground and Yumi could swear his cheeks were pink. **Aww.. He's BLUSHING!! So cute! No wait, I sound like a fan girl! AH!**

"Nope. Either the car or I'll walk by _myself_."

Why was she being so mean? Neither of them knew.

"Fine then Princess. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." **So much for a nice walk so I can tell her how I feel...**

Yumi rolled her eyes and got into the car. Instantly she turned on the radio so there wasn't any chance for Ulrich to try and have a conversation with her. She squealed when it was This Is Why I'm Hot by MIMS.

She started singing(rapping) along as Ulrich watched her from the corner of his eye. **You **are **hot. And fly.** He paused, then- **Maybe that's why she doesn't like me. She's always said I care too much about people looks..**

They arrived at the drama room before anyone, so they sat down outside of it and waited. Both of them were trying desperately to look everywhere but at the other person, until they heard laughter. It sounded like the principal of Kadic and a woman.

_**Women?**_ They both thought, as the laughs got closer. There _were _three pairs, two of which sounded like a women's laugh. Ulrich jumped up and grabbed Yumi's arm, pulling her into the closet right next to the room and closing the door. If they saw the principal with his lady friends, who were wearing some pretty big high heels, they might get in trouble.

Scratch that, they _would_ get in trouble. The clicks of heels were right outside the door. They just needed to be quiet for a little while longer...

"Ulrich, _what _the _fuc-" _He did the first thing that came to mind to shut her up.

Yumi felt Ulrich's lips crash onto her. She tried to pull away, which didn't work because they were in a janitors closet and a stupid mop was in the way behind her. Then she tried to push him away, which _really_ didn't work. There was no way she could push him off.

And after all the pushing, Yumi just let him kiss her (but she was_ not_ going to kiss back!) and became painfully aware of their position. Ulrich's torso was beneath her, while his legs were tangled with hers and ended with his lower half on top of her. How they landed like _this _was beyond her, but it hurt. It felt good in a strange way, being so close to him. **No, don't think that!** Yumi went to smack herself, forgetting that Ulrich was attached to her lips, and instead smacked him.

"Ouch!" He pulled away, hitting his head on the floor, which made him cuss and fling his arms around, which knocked down the mop behind Yumi, which fell onto the ledge that was holding things above them, which made the ledge break and drop everything it was holding onto Ulrich and Yumi. The drop made a paint can burst as it hit, which made Yumi scream as the paint hit her. She started twisting and turning, trying to get untangled with Ulrich's legs, until she felt something touch her thigh. The same thigh that happened to be between Ulrich's legs.

"Don't brush against that so much.." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the hairs on her neck. She went red, silently thanking the room for being so dark. Then in a stupid move tried to move her thigh up and out and away from the.. _Thing_.. and accidentally kneed him there.

Ulrich yelled and went to grab his injured area while bring his legs together, which brought Yumi in with them. She was so close to him that instead of grabbing his _parts_ he ended up hitting her _things_.

Yumi screamed again and pulled up her hand just as the door to the closet opened. There stood the principal, his two lady (hooker) friends, Mrs. K, and almost everyone from the play.

It must've been a strange sight. Yumi had moved so much that her head was at his belt line, and the hand that she wasn't about to hit him with was resting even farther down. Ulrich's hands had pulled back after hitting Yumi's breasts, but the were still open and still somewhat close to them, and their legs were still tangled. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other, and neither could hold in a laugh. They were covered in red paint from the waist down, and Yumi had it on some of he upper body from wriggling down to Ulrich's legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" They both stopped laughing, only to be replaced by the kids from the play. They were almost all rolling on the floor by now.

The principal on the other hand was not too pleased...

"It's not what it looks like!" Yumi said, which only got more laughs.

"You two, in my office. NOW!"

* * *

**There you go (:**

**I don't know when I'll update next.. Sorry.. I really am, lol.**

**I didn't have much time to go over this, so if there's a mistake tell me and I'll fix it.**

**.StArRy.**


	10. I Need To Tell You Something

**Hello everyone (: hehe. Now you guys can calm down about the update :P I wonder how bad you all are going to be when I leave a cliffy to the last chapter and wait a year to update.. lol (: No.. I wouldn't do that... Maybe.. No jk. Ok stop reading this and read what you really want to! For those of you who are a little slow, that means read the chapter already..**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

I Need To Tell You Something

"I am _very_ disappointed in the two of you. I _never _expected model students such as yourselves to behave like this! Now, I don't know what you were doing in the closet, and I'm not sure I want to know-"

"No, its not like that! We weren't doing anything, honestly!" Yumi said  
"Yeah," Ulrich agreed, "we just heard some high heels clicking down the hallway, then heard your voice. We didn't want to get in trouble for catching you with your... Friends.."

Yumi couldn't help but let out a giggle, which made Ulrich snort with laughter. In no time at all the two were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"I do **not **find this funny! Both of you are expelled!"

That shut them up. "What the fu-u..dge!"

**Nice catch there, Ulrich...** Yumi thought as she side glanced at the boy next to her.

"What was that, Mr. Stern?" The principal said, giving the younger boy a hard look.  
"We weren't doing _anything_! How the fuck can you expel us when you're the one screwing hookers in the school!"

Yumi couldn't believe Ulrich had just said that. She felt tears coming to her eyes and she realized they really _were _going to be expelled now..Then she had an idea.

The glaring contest Ulrich was having with the principal was suddenly interrupted when the men heard Yumi sobbing. She had her head down in her hands on her lap, choking on her own tears.

"Look what you did! You bastard!" Ulrich jumped out of his chair and ran next to Yumi. He started to rub her back, only to be answered by a soft, "Get off." in between the sobs.

**Is she faking it..?**

"In all my years, I have _never _been disrespected so badly! Ulrich Stern, you are here by barred from Kadic. Please pack your belongings and get out." The boy stared at him, but didn't move. "As for you Yumi, I see that what has happened today has scarred you. Possibly for life. I am sorry for accusing you of any wrong or indecent actions. Once you are ready, you may return to play practice."

"So she lets out few water works and she stays?! That's not fair!"  
"Mr. Stern! I have a deal for you. If you leave this instant, _maybe_ I will consider letting you back in next semester.."

"No, I have a deal for you! Either you let me stay in this school because I did absolutely _nothing_ wrong, or I tell everyone that you bring hookers to your office on weekends and do them. And not just weekends- but _Sundays_! This is the Lord's day, sir. Not the screw-everything-that-walks day."

Yumi looked up from her lap and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I think that's a pretty good deal, sir."

The principal looked from the red-eyed girl to the red-faced boy and shook his head. How could he have been so careless? He shouldn't of brought the two women here. Having them over to his house had worked just fine...

"Ok, fine. But I'll let you know that bribery is not permitted here at Kadic!" He dropped his voice, "So if I let you two go, you'll keep this little incident between the three of us?"

"Actually it's five," Yumi stated, giving him her wise ass look, "if you count those two _lovely_ ladies."  
"Yes, yes, yes. Alright, you two may go. But if I hear either of you told, you really will be expelled. Am I understood? Yes? Good. Now get out of my office you..you.. Devil children.."

Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the office and closed the door before looking at each other.

"_Devil_ children? He's on crack." the Japanese girl joked.  
"Oh well. Where'd you learn to put on a show like that? You'd get your way on everything if you put some tears into it!"  
"Ulrich, c'mon, I _am _an actress." She winked at him then started towards practice. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Yumi, I have to tell you something.. Need to.. I know you don't like me, and I know this will probably scare you, but I've thought about this for a long time. Not about _this_... But about you.."

She looked back and he caught her eyes with his. Yumi had a feeling she knew what was coming from the look in them.

"And.. Well, I don't know how to explain it. But this thing I've been trying to figure out I didn't _know_ I was trying to figure out until last night. I said it to you, but you didn't hear it. Well you did, but-"

"Ok Ulrich, just get it out already..." For some reason Yumi was ready for this. She had this over-whelming desire to jump into his arms and kiss him right then and there..

"Just let me finish. I said it to you, but I didn't say it completely right. So here it is," he looked deep into her eyes and took a bracing gulp of air, "Yumi, I'm i-"

"Ulrich! Yumi!" Mrs. K was running down the hallway towards them. "You can do the play still-right? Oh good! Great! I couldn't possibly find another Romeo and Juliet in a month's time! Not to mention half as good as the two of you are. Now get yourselves back in my classroom and rehearse!"

They quickly let go of each other. They avoided each others eyes the whole rehearsal, and Yumi (after losing her 'ready for this' feeling) left before Ulrich could talk to her.

-----------------

And so it went for a month. Ulrich would try to catch Yumi _everywhere_. He'd even tried sleeping outside her dorm room, but was quickly told to leave by a teacher. When he _did _get a chance to talk to her, anytime he'd try to bring up what he wanted to tell her she'd either interrupt him and say something completely random, or say she had to go and leave before he got it out.

But today he _knew_ he was going to get his chance to tell her. Tonight was the premiere of the play, and he knew he'd finally be able to tell her. If that meant yelling it out on the last scene on stage then so be it.

Ulrich walked towards the auditorium. **Today's the big day..** he thought, as he walked up to the doors of the theater. He was early by almost an hour. They were supposed to be there at 2, and it was only 1:03. He wasn't sure why he had felt like he needed to come so early..

He walked down the aisles of seats, picked one in the middle and sat down. He lowered his head into his hands. Something about today wasn't right. He should be happy... After all his hard work he was finally going to perform Romeo and Juliet.

In the back of his mind he could feel it, though.. Something bad was going to happen today. He just assumed that it had to do with someone forgetting their lines and pushed it to the back again.

He sat there for a while, maybe 10 or 15 minutes, until he heard some noises coming from the back of the stage. It sounded a little like someone crying.. He wasn't sure though. Either the person was trying really hard not to be heard or he was just imagining it. Either way, those sobs sounded somewhat familiar.

He got up and walked towards the stage, pulling back the curtain. The second she looked up and he saw her mascara running he felt something inside of him break.

"Ulrich."

His heart turned at the emotions hidden behind her voice. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright, because she was with him. But he stayed where he was, eyes fixed on hers.

"Yumi..?"

* * *

**The end is almost here. Most of you can guess what's going to happen..  
****Maybe..  
****Unless you're bad at picking out clues (:  
****But anyways, theres my update.. Finally..  
****lol, sorry for the wait. Like usual.  
****xD **

**.StArRy.**


	11. Chapterr 11 Yes

**Uh. No more flames about updating lol. I will when I can. I'm sorry. But this is a pretty long chapter for me, since my internet has been down for about a month now and i have nothing to do while on here but this. (:****And I couldn't think of a title. So just read it haha.  
AND REVIEW!**

**Just a little comment. I know some people say this story should be rated M.****But kissing? C'mon. I'm not going to rate it M for a few make-out scenes.  
Mature, in my opinion, means teens. Teens can deal with some tongue action. Right?  
So theres a little hint for whats in this chapter again. Maybe not as intense though. (:**

Um. Beginning? Yes.

"Yumi..?"

He stood there, staring at her. He wasn't sure whether to go to her or just leave. So he decided to ask an obvious question, "Is something.. wrong?"

The girl hid her face in her hands as her body shook with a hard sob. Ulrich guessed that meant he should go to her. "Ahh no I didn't mean to make you cry harder. Yumi, just calm down. Take a breath," he stepped towards her and dropped to his knees, lowering his forehead to touch hers and snaking an arm around her. "Hear me? I'm here. Just relax. Everything is going to be all right."

For a while they stayed, the boy shushing the crying girl. Ulrich glanced at the clock. **One thirty...** "Listen to me, I want you to tell me whats wrong. I can help you with it, okay? If you're in trouble, I'll get you out. All right? Just-"

"Nothing is _all right _Ulrich. Quit acting like you can control life. You're not God, and if you were," she looked up and glared, "I might just spit in your face right now," her voice in a surprisingly clear and dangerously low tone.  
"I'm not saying that, I just.. don't like seeing you cry.."  
"Then leave. Sorry to say, but I'm not your perfect little girl you would want anyway," her voice cracked as she pushed the boy away from her. "Maybe you should try looking for a _normal_, happy one."

He wasn't sure what this was all about. Was she crying over...him? "Yumi, I don't care if you're not perfect, but you're all I-"

"WHY does EVERYTHING _always _have to be about you?!" She was out of her seat now, screaming. Her hair clung to the wet patches on her flaming cheeks, "Do you see the fucking universe revolving around you Ulrich? Do you? No. Didn't think so." She grabbed her bag and turned her back on him as she headed for the back door. She stopped just before she opened it, "Stay away from me, stop following me, and...get out of my head Ulrich."

And with that she was gone with a slam of the door.

* * *

"_**..get out of my head Ulrich"**_ Why the hell would she say that and expect him not to follow her? Get out of her head? He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hope from those words, closely followed by guilt for feeling any type of good while she was crying.

He gave a few seconds for her to get far enough away so he wouldn't be noticed from the start. When he stepped out of the door she was clear across the back lawn of the school and crossing the street. He followed her, slowly and silently closing the gap between them; getting close enough so he was at least three buildings away from her and then slowing down. Then he stuck his hands into his khaki shorts and began to examine her.

Her hair was a complete mess; disheveled and sticking out and weird angles like she'd gotten out of bed then decided to tease it. He wanted to walk up and smooth it down for her.. The jean shorts she wore looked too big for her, and her dull orange shirt made her light skin look a strange hue. Overall he had to admit she looked like a stoner. Or drunk.

But all he wanted to do was kiss her.

For a second he could feel his mind spike with confusion. Why had he suddenly fallen for this girl? A few months ago they couldn't stand being within two feet of each other. Well... they hadn't..right? He thought back, trying to remember a time when he had truly hated the tiny girl before him.

**Never..** He hadn't _meant _to spill that food on her. It had been an accident. She should have known that. Before he'd dropped his tray, she had to have known he liked her. It was obvious. Why else would he have given her that ridiculous Valentines card saying, "Roses are red, they have roots, guess what Yumi? I think you're cute."

He smiled, wondering if she still had the card, or even remembered it. **That was definitely one of the dumbest pick-up lines I've ever used..** No wonder she hated him. But thinking back now, he must've always liked her. The only way he could ever stay in her life throughout the years, or even talk to her, was to play along in her little game of, "I hate you!", "I hate you more!". If he hadn't, she'd probably never have even talked to him.

"I thought I told you to stop following me."  
He jumped out of his inner revelation at her voice and chuckled, "How'd you even know I was here?"  
She turned and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest, "I've been walking straight for three blocks and I've been hearing the same footsteps the whole way. Anyone else would've turned by now. And anyway," she waved her arms across the street, "I can see you in the windows on the other side of the street."

"Oh." Now he felt like an idiot. How long had she known her was there? Did she know he was looking her over? Thinking about her? "Well, I was just making sure you weren't going to do anything stupid."

She shook her head and smiled a little, "I'm old enough and you're not my dad Ulrich."  
"But I love you."  
"HA! We've got a comedian over here!"  
"Still, that doesn't mean I can't care about you."  
"Oh _really_?"  
"Plus you look like a drunken stoner. I didn't want to police to come by and pick you up."  
She giggled and lifted her shirt to wipe off her face. "Just when I think you're starting to be nice.."

He walked up to her and linked his arm with hers, "Shall we go, my Juliet?" He turned her back to walking again.  
"Shall we go _where_, dear Romeo?"

But he didn't answer. He walked to the next light, then turned off onto a tiny, colorful alleyway. Three stores down there was a tiny, plain brick building with a sign on top that was so weathered all Yumi could read was "Th", which she made an educated guess was the beginning of "The". The boy stepped in front of her and opened the door, bowing and letting her in.

The store smelled of cinnamon. It was small, with a few booths and an old man at its tiny counter. The walls were painted light brown and filled with ripped posters and pictures, the lights were dimmed to a hazy glow. Behind the man, a huge chalkboard was filled with different coffees, muffins, sandwiches and an assortment of random things.

"What is this place?"  
"It's called The Eatery."  
"My, isn't that original?"  
"Yeah.. It's a pretty old place. They make the best food around," he walked towards the counter and smiled at the man behind at the cash register, "Hey Gem. How's it going?"

"Ulrich ma boy! 'Aven't seen ya in a while. 'Ow ya been? Goo'?" Gem smiled a less-than-toothy smile.  
"Yeah, I've been pretty busy at school. This is my friend, Yumi." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the counter.  
"Innit she a perty one! That'a catch right ther', ma boy."

"Oh no, sir, we aren't.. I'm not.. He hasn't caught me. Well I mean-" She blushed at the loss of explanation and at being called pretty while black marks probably still streaked across her face and her hair lacking a common direction. Usually that meant people just felt bad for you in that situation, and pretty was something they used to make you feel better about yourself. But mostly at the assumption they were together.  
"Don' trouble yerself too much lil' lady, I don' mind ya two bein' in her' an-and kissin and wha'not, ya kn'."

Cough.  
Blink.  
Scratch.

Yumi hated awkward silences.

"Well, uh, we won't be doing that, Gem, but thanks for the heads up. Can I just have some black coffee and an egg bagel? And what do you want Yumi?"  
She looked over at him then up the the board, "Uh, some green tea and a chocolate chip muffin. Please."

Gem smiled and walked into the back. He returned a minute later and handed them both their orders, and before he could converse with them anymore two more people walked in. Yumi silently jumped for joy. She followed Ulrich towards the back without looking at the newcomers, and found herself in a booth in the corner turned so Gem couldn't see them. She sat opposite of Ulrich.

"Well. He's..odd."  
Ulrich grinned, "Yeah. Out there.. But he's always been like a dad to me. I lived with him for a few months one time."  
"Oh, I see."  
"He's a nice guy."  
"Mmmmhm.. You must think I'm bipolar or something," she laughed. It was always like this; she'd have a break down and find herself peacefully calm and tired afterwards. Too tired to be anything but nice.

He laughed as well, "Maybe just a little."

The two of them sat for a while in silence, drinking and eating what they'd gotten. Yumi had been silently preparing herself for Ulrich's question, and before he could finish asking, "So about at school.." Yumi was quickly saying, "Don't worry about it. It was just a little break down. You know, PMS can do that to you."

The boy across from her shook his head and frowned, "Yumi, I want to know."  
"Well I don't want to tell."  
"So it _is _something." He was talking in a hushed voice, which made Yumi drop hers. But she wasn't sure why they were whispering..  
"I didn't say that."  
"Then what don't you want to tell?"  
"Anything."  
"You don't want to tell anything? That doesn't exactly make sense."  
"I don't want to tell _you_ anything, because who says I even like you?"  
"Who says I even like _you_? I'm trying to be nice."  
"See, you don't like me. I don't like you. We've never liked each other. Why should I tell you?"

"You're impossible!" Ulrich stood up and quicker than she could follow he was next to her, "You should tell me," he whispered huskily into her ear, nipping it once, "Because I want to know."

Yumi pushed herself to the right and away from him so she was against the wall, "Well, we don't get everything we want."

Then his lips were on hers. His hand reached back into her hair, pushing her closer as the other slid across her back and his fingertips hooked underneath her shirt. She struggled to back away, but the wall was there and she was slowly giving into it. He was too strong, smelled too good, tasted too perfect. She felt his tongue running across her lower lip before he gave it a tiny bite, and finally she gave up resisting and gave him entrance.

She felt him smile against her lips as his tongue explored tantalizing slow. She pushed a little against him, trying to speed it up. He pulled away and trailed kisses across her cheek to her neck, just below her ear, "Tell me."

One of his hands played with her hair as the other slowly pushed its way farther up her shirt before lowering and moving a little to the side and starting again. "I-I..ca-can't.." _even talk! _Why does this keep happening? The girl couldn't help but love what he was doing. **But I **don't** like him...**

"You can. Trust me, baby. Tell me everything. I'm your diary," He kissed her neck again.

Yumi thought calling her "baby" was a little too much. But she needed to tell someone.. And Ulrich was here.. She started crying again. Thinking about _it_, having this boy here doing this, she felt too much. He took his hand off her back and wiped away some falling tears. She needed to change the subject.

**..Right?**

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm _not_ your baby," he lower lip was quivering with the effort of holding in tears.  
"Aren't you? Hm.. Well I wasn't saying that then. You're crying, and not telling, which seems baby-ish to me," he kissed her softly again.  
"Why do we always end up kissing?"

Another tear fell out.

"Say it..."

His deep, whispering voice had a commanding tone in it now. His hot breath tickled her ear and neck, and suddenly Yumi felt safer than she had in years. She could feel her heart open up, spread up to her lips and push against them, trying to get them to open and tell everything. She'd been holding it in for too long. It felt like everything inside her had slowly been breaking all these years, and her last connection was starting to crack. Years of secrecy and fear of not being understood was the only thing left from it spilling out.

"Just _tell _me Yumi."

She weakly shook her head. But silently, she was begging him to _make _her tell. She needed this. It was killing her.

He put his hands on either side of her face, pulling her into a kiss. Yumi felt every emotion he was suppressing, she could feel how thin his self control was, how it was brimming over its walls. She felt how hot his lips were, how hungrily they moved and yet stayed soft as a feather on hers. He was waiting for her to make a move; and he wouldn't do anything without her consent. She could taste his sorrow in her tears, his protective hands running across her cheeks assuring everything would be fine. How he was on his knees in front of her, begging to be let in. And for less than a second she saw a flicker of something that filled her with such joy she could barely keep herself from crying again. It sent confusion through her body, for _joy _wasn't something she should get from Ulrich Stern. But for an instant, so quick she almost didn't catch it, she heard his voice clearly in her head with all its husky, arrogant, smooth and dangerously sweet tones. _"I love you."_

Then it broke.  
He pulled away.  
She closed her eyes...

And she was racing towards her uncle's car in front of her brother.

* * *

**There. I'll try to update, but vacation is..NOW! ha. And I have a freakin busy summer. But I'll get that update eventually. You know me. :P**

**Review if you read pleaseee. I'd love to know what you're thinking (:**

**If you don't I'll hunt you down and have you for supper. :o**

**Starry.**


	12. not a chap

seems like if i delete a chap and repost a new one, you all cant review  
so ill put this here as a placement thing

so you all can review on the ACTUAL chapter :P

soo. go on. click next chapter.  
and review!

(:


	13. 12

**If you didn't notice, I changed the ages haha.**

**Read the top of chapter one if you need to know.  
I also rewrote the heated chapter- This Isn't Me.  
And tweaked any chapters with the ages.**

**So finally, heres the update.**

**READ!! Next chapter may contain a lemon. How do you all feel about that? Yes? No?**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

12

Then it broke.  
He pulled away.  
She closed her eyes...

And she was racing towards her uncle's car in front of her brother.

"_I'm going to beat you!" Yumi screamed, laughing as she took off towards the car.  
"Cheater!" Hiroki yelled back, sprinting towards his older sister._

_Their uncle laughed. The two siblings loved each other more than any other siblings he'd ever seen._

_As he opened the car, the two kids jumped in. He pulled away from the amusement park and began the long drive back to their house. He'd been in town to visit for a week, and decided since he was leaving tomorrow to take his niece and nephew somewhere fun._

_As he turned into the interstate he listened to the two children's conversation._

_That was so much fun, Hiroki, don't you think?"_

"_Of course! Thanks for taking us, Uncle!" A little boy said, as he smiled at his sister._

"_Anytime. It's not like its everyday I get to see you two!" He took his eyes off the road to look back at the two children in the backseat, who were currently fighting over which ride had been more fun, the roller coaster or the spinner._

"_The roller coaster was soo much faster, though!" Yumi said._

"_But Yumi, the spinner lasted much longer, and did you see all the lights it had?" Hiroki argued._

"_They were both fun!" The man, their Uncle, driving decided to say. He chuckled as the two in the back quieted down.  
_

_Yumi whispered low enough so her uncle couldn't hear, "Roller coaster."  
"Spinner!" Hiroki whispered back.  
"I hate you!" Yumi spat. She didn't like when he disagreed with her.  
"Because I'm right?" Hiroki defended._

_The two were interrupted by a yell from their uncle._

_Yumi saw the lights. Could feel her little brother's hand make its way across the seat to hers, as he gripped it tight. Almost like he expected her to protect him._

_She couldn't.._

_She glanced over at him, saw a smile on his face, and wondered why he was smiling. What was there to smile about with a car about to hit them. Hit him._

_The little girl smiled back instead of wasting time asking. Just as she squeezed his tiny hand she blacked out, concluding at the last second they'd been hit._

Yumi's tears were hot across her cheeks. Ulrich kept her face cupped in his hands as he kissed her forehead.  
"Trust me.." He said one last time.

"M-m-my br-b-broth-er," Yumi was able to choke out.  
Ulrich took his hands from her face and wrapped them around her. "You have a brother?" He asked softly, comfortingly.

"N-n-n-n-no," She sobbed. She didn't remember ever crying this hard since it had happened.  
Ulrich nodded as he tried to understand.

"You don't?" He rubbed her back. She was so fragile right now. He had the overwhelming feeling to protect her.

"Not any....more."  
It hit him.

"Oh, Yumi," He kissed her on the neck.

"He was o-only n-n-nine," Her nose was running now. She felt disgusting, and yet relieved. A weight was falling off of her. "A-a c-c-car," She took a few more sobs before closing her eyes.

"_I hate you!" But I didn't really. He said something, but I couldn't hear. All I heard was my uncle yelling, then a blinding yellow light behind Hiroki._

_My brothers hand took mine. _I can't protect him!_ He smiled.  
He is going to die. I know it._

_I smiled back. I didn't hate him. But there wasn't enough time to tell him. The car hit._

She took a deep breath to steady herself. If she was going to tell him, she might as well be able to speak. "We were hit by a car. By a policeman," Yumi said, her voice shaking. "I was 12, he was 9. We were with my uncle.. We were riding back home," Yumi let some more tears fall.

"We were fighting over which was the best ride. I liked the roller coaster, but he liked the spinner. Then we got hit," It played in her mind again.

"_-seventy-five percent chance on surviving, but.."  
"What about my son? What about Hiroki?"  
"He had some.. pretty severe head injuries. Much worse than your daughters. We'll have to operate to give him any chance, but even with the operation.."  
"Just please Doctor, tell me."  
"Well, a twenty-five percent chance."  
"Of dieing?"_

"_No ma'am, of..of living."_

_Yumi could hear my mother's sobs after hearing this, as she slowly opened her eyes, "Mama.." She could hear her voice crack at the end, as it sent her into a fit of coughs._

"_Yumi! Yumi, you're awake! My baby.. Just stay quiet, there's no need for words." Her mom ran to her, pulling her into a loose hug._

"_Yes mama.." She closed her eyes again, but couldn't fall asleep. She could hear the machine beside her beeping every second or so, the one that beeped when her heart beat. But she could also hear another beep to her left, one farther away. It was going at a much slower beat than hers was, and even though she didn't know whose it was, she felt a sudden lump grow in her throat._

"_Mama, who is next to me?" No reply. Only a soft whimper.  
"Papa? Are you here?"  
"Yes Yumi. Now go to sleep." She felt her dad's warm hand touch hers._

"_I will. Just tell me.. Who's bed is to my left?"_

"_That.. That's Hiroki, darling. Now go back to sleep."_

_She felt the lump ease. Hearing that beep meant Hiroki was alright. No need to worry about him leaving her. The outside world slipped away as she felt herself fall into a slumber._

"It was on his side. The doctors said they were surprised he lived through the impact.. He died in the hospital next to me.."

_She didn't know where she was anymore. It was all black, everything, and she could never escape that long beep that went on interminably. It didn't even _beep _anymore, it was just one long line of it. That's what annoyed her the most. She wasn't sure what it was, but she needed to find it and cut it off! If only she could get out of this blackness..._

"_Doctor! DOCTER! Somethings wrong with both of them!" Yumi's mom was running around like a madwoman._

_Hiroki's heart machine had dropped to zero and Yumi was thrashing in her bed. Doctors came to her calls, surrounding the two children. The ones with Hiroki were busy trying to shock his heart back to beating, and around Yumi they were testing her fever and holding her down trying to give her some medicine._

_All Yumi felt were iron bars around her, keeping her locked to her bed. Trying to keep her away from Hiroki. They don't _want _me to save him, they want him to die! She thought, struggling more. Then she felt a pinch in her arm, and the blackness slowly started to return._

"I was safe. A few pieces of glass here and there, but other than that.. Well, I had shock, but not bad.. My uncle was killed too. But unlike my brother, he wasn't able to survive the impact," She squeezed her eyes shut. Her uncle.. She felt horrible for not caring as much about him as she did Hiroki, but..

"_I hate you!"_

She felt even worse for caring even less about her father. Her real father.  
She never dreamed about him. Thunder sounded outside, as a sudden rush of rain pounded on the roof of the building.  
With all the crying she was glad they were in the back booth no one could see..

She felt Ulrich's hands on her face once again, his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes were closed, like he was trying to see her memories. She closed hers again and continued.

"No one heard about it. It wasn't in the news, wasn't in anything. The cop was drunk. And the cop was the mayors son.. He paid everyone a lot to keep the story hushed.."

_Rain fell. Wind rushed around her. But she felt none of it.  
Yumi stood by her mother and step father. Besides the minister, they were the only ones there.  
She stared at the two caskets in front of her. One was her uncle.  
And one was Hiroki.._

_Tears ran down her face. She stood completely still. None of this was right.  
He was only 9.  
And the last thing she'd said to him.._

_Yumi ran towards her brothers casket, flinging her arms onto as she screamed.  
It was drowned out by the wind and rain._

_With that scream, her happiness flew out of her. None was left._

_And for the next three years Yumi was too deep in her own depression to notice anything._

"My mom was heart broken, but she acted as if nothing was different from day to day. That hurt me the worst. It was like he'd never existed. I went to counseling every day. I'm sure you remember those years during middle school and the beginning of high school when I did nothing. I was so depressed.

The sad thing is, my father was also killed in a car accident. When I was 4, soon after Hiroki was born. And its almost like I don't even care. I almost forget my step father isn't my real one," Yumi opened her eyes, this time to find Ulrich's on hers.

"The last thing I said to Hiroki.. Was 'I hate you.'"

Yumi sighed. She was done. It was all out. She'd told everything. The two stared at each other for a while.

Ulrich noted that it was well past 2. But he didn't care. All he wanted was right here in front of him. He didn't need the play. He didn't care about it anymore.

"Yumi.." He whispered, hands still on her face and forehead still on hers.  
"I'm a horrible person, Ulrich.."  
"No you aren't."  
"I said I hated him.."  
"You aren't a horrible person."  
"He grabbed my hand right before it happened. He thought I could protect him," Yumi was sending herself into a panic again.

"I love you, Yumi."

The girl looked at him. His eyes were on fire. He had said that before, but it was all just a joke.

"No you don't."  
"I," he kissed her once, "Love," Twice, "You." Three times. "I always have. You're perfect. Don't ever say you're a horrible person again," He pulled her into a kiss once again. It was so deep, so sensual, so _real _it sent Yumi into tears again.

She _loved _him.

"Because," he breathed, "It breaks my heart."  
"Don't love me Ulrich. You'll only get hurt," And she knew it was true. She felt the danger. It wasn't going to work out..  
"I don't care."  
"You can't love me."  
"I do."  
"Well don't."  
"Too late."

"Ulrich, yo-"  
"Yumi, _I'm in love with you_!" He pulled his body away from hers to slam his hands on the table. "And if I get hurt for it, I don't care. As long as I'm with you!" He turned back to her.

She smiled, "You're cute when you're mad.."

He sighed.  
She reached her hand out and brushed the hair out of his face. "We're late for the play."  
"I know," He grabbed her hand as it retreated, bringing it up to his lips, "I'll go call," kissed her palm and pulled out his cell phone.

Yumi barely listened to the conversation. This whole thing was so..  
They hated each other not too long ago, and now..

Wait. Had she ever hated him?

"The plays been rescheduled. Mrs. K said she doesn't want the premier going when its raining outside."  
"Thats good," Yumi said, resting her head on her hands.

The silence felt like years after that. They finished their food.

Yumi closed her eyes. Her heart felt good. It felt amazing. She hadn't felt like this in _so _long..

Then his voice was in her ear. "Lets get out of here," he whispered huskily. She nodded.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" Yumi said as she stood up, wiping beneath her eyes.  
"Yes," Ulrich admitted, wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her to his side, "Just hide it."

She complied, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her hair fall onto her face.

"See ya, Gem!" Ulrich waved. Then they walked out the door.

* * *

Yumi ran into her dorm building drenched. Ulrich came in after her, shaking his hair like a dog. They had walked around in the rain for at least 3 hours, just talking. It was so strange to Yumi, to be able to_ just talk _with someone.

"Well Yumi," Ulrich said, smiling at her.  
"Well what?"  
"I enjoyed this," The boy said.  
She laughed, then stopped. "Thank you, Ulrich. For being there for me. I.. I really needed that."

He grabbed her hand, "I'll always be here for you. From now on."

She nodded. Keeping his hand in hers, she turned towards the elevator.

Once inside she pressed her floor number.

Once on her floor, she walked towards her room.

Once outside of it, she dropped his hand and opened the door. She walked in, taking off her jacket and picking up a note on her bed.

_Yumi-_

_I went to my parents house for the weekend after I heard the play was canceled. I'll be back Monday morning. If you need anything, call!  
Love you,_

_Aelita_

Something warm fell into her stomach, then slowly made its way downward..  
Aelita wasn't here.  
Ulrich was outside her room.  
It was Saturday, and there was no school tomorrow....

She walked back to the door, then grabbed Ulrich's hand. She pulled him inside and closed the door, pressing him against it as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She kissed him with everything she had. She _needed _him._  
_Yumi didn't know when it had happened, didn't know why or how. But she was completely, madly, uncontrollably in love with him.

He was the one.

* * *

**Like I said. There will be a written lemon, or an implied one next chapter.**

**Which one would you like?**

**-starry.**


	14. Heat

If you guys don't review, then seriously. I'm not gonna update. Its ridiculous that you can add it to your alert and not review. It takes two seconds. So PLEASE, just do it. Its frustrating to see sooo many Story Alerts, and views/hits, but NO REVIEWS! Come on. Okay, done ranting. Oh: THANK YOU for those of you who DID review. I love you. (:

So, just to let you guys know, I really wanted to write a lemon. Seriously.

Because I'm a pervert just like half of you all that wanted one as well haha.

But, I don't want to make this an M fic, so I won't write one.

I didn't say anything about implied ones, though. Mwaha.

Come on. If teens can't handle implied sex, when they see it on TV and movies and hear it everyday in songs then they don't get out enough.

The world is changing and if I say implied lemons are T, then implied lemons are T!

I don't want to get any flames on it. Lol. It'll be short anyway.

So here we go.

I guess I should do a warning, just in case. Ugh.

**WARNING: Heated chap. Don't like, then obviously, don't read! But come on. We're all human beings. We all love reading this stuff.**

**Secretly. Heh.**

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?**

Heat

His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back, nipping her lower lip as she ran her hands through his soft, brown hair.

Yumi had died and gone to heaven.

Ulrich's lips left hers and trailed across her cheek before planting a soft kiss below her ear. His hands left her side and moved down onto her thighs, pulling them up. Yumi yelped as she felt her feet leaving the floor, quickly wrapping her legs around Ulrich's waist and tightening her grasp around his neck. His hands held underneath her as he licked her collar bone, nibbling his way up her neck to her ear.

"Hold on a second," He whispered, taking her ear between his teeth.

"Why?" Yumi nearly moaned out. Damn this boy. He was too good.

"I thought there was nothing.." He sucked on her ear lobe, making her face turn bright red.

"What are you.. Talking about?" She huffed out. This was going too slow for her taste.

"When we were cleaning, you said there was nothing between us," Ulrich pulled away from her ear, planting light kisses across her cheeks and near the corners of her mouth. Yumi tried desperately to capture them in her own, but each time she missed she felt Ulrich chuckle.

"Ulrich, I.." She stopped and gasped as the hands holding her squeezed her butt.

"You _what_?" He asked in the huskiest voice Yumi had ever heard. Ulrich pulled his head back to look her in the eyes.

"I-" She was cut off again as he took her bottom lip in his mouth. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"You.." He whispered, keeping her lip between his teeth as he spoke.

"L-l-l.." He suddenly sucked hard, drawing blood towards the lip. He let it go, smirking darkly at her. He walked forward, throwing her onto the bed then slowing crawling up towards her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt with his teeth when he reached it, pulling it along until he go to her face and fell onto her. His head was resting next to hers, turned towards her.

"You're gorgeous." His hand drew circles around her belly button. Heat was flying through Yumi, and all of it was destined for between her thighs. The circles suddenly dipped lower. "Perfect," He kissed her neck. "Amazing." The circles stopped as he grabbed her waist forcefully. "Mine."

He pulled her on top of him, and she obliged. Yumi straddled the boy, claiming his lips again. She slowly glided her tongue across his bottom lip, asking to be let in as she pushed her lower body into him. Ulrich grabbed the girl's waist with his other hand as well, pushing her down harder and moaning. The sound opened his mouth just enough for Yumi to get in, running her tongue against his. He began to slowly push and pull her across him, finger tips digging into her skin.

Ulrich pulled one hand away, finding one of Yumi's by his head and intertwining their fingers. She opened her eyes, staring into his deep chocolate ones.

She pulled out of the kiss. "What?" She asked, going a little red. He'd done this stuff before.. She hadn't. Was she doing something wrong?

He smiled, the sweetest, most heartbreakingly beautiful smile Yumi had ever seen in her life. Her heart must've skipped twenty seven beats. He squeezed her hand. "I love you."

Oh wow. There was such a thing as perfection.

"You just want to get me out of my pants." Yumi smirked. Not that she wouldn't mind him taking them off right now.

"You're right, I do. But that has nothing to do with me loving you." His other hand left her waist and tangled into her hair, clenching it into a fist through it. He pulled her down, kissing her slowly.

Too slow. Yumi tried to speed it up, but he wouldn't.

Finally she pressed into him again. "Ulrich..." And again. Thats when she felt it. Oh, she had him now. She smirked and looked down at him. Her breath caught in her lungs at the look in his eyes.

It was pure lust. He grabbed her waist and flipped her, going on all fours on top of her.

He lifted her shirt off over her head, then slid one hand down her stomach, stopping right above her shorts.

"Yes, Yumi?" She loved the way he said her name. He pressed down on her stomach where his fingers were, pushing the tips of them underneath the shorts.

She moaned, "Just.."

He waited, but she was just staring at him urgently. He chuckled, unbuttoning her shorts and zipping them down, but not taking them off. "Just... What?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"You... Know.." She managed to get out between her heavy breaths.

"I don't." He smirked again, playing around her belly button once more.

"Take them off, damn it!" She reached down and pulled her pants off herself. She didn't want to toy around right now. This wasn't the place and certainly wasn't the time.

Yumi grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, arching her back so she could feel his body against hers. He looped one arm around her, pulling her up into him.

His tongue pressed against her lips urgently, and she parted them. He explored her mouth, slowly running against the roof of her mouth and earning a low moan. He stroked her tongue with his, and the noise she made was pure sex to his ears. Her fingers left his neck and tangled into his messy brown hair

He broke the kiss, nipping her bottom lip again. He lightly put her back on the bed, his finger hooking her chin as he angled her face up towards his. His mouth was inches from hers as he spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked huskily. Yumi slid her fingers up his shirt.

The thing was gone in less than two seconds.

He looked at her, and Yumi was sure that if they hadn't been so full of lust, his eyes would've been glinting with laughter. "What else?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi slid her fingers down, letting them sink into his pockets. She felt him shiver and he discarded those as well.

He kept eye contact with her as he placed a long, simple kiss on her lips. He moved down to her chin, across her neck, all the way down to between her breasts.

Ulrich licked there, wrapping a hand around her back and unhooking it. He left it there, pulling himself back up to her face.

"Ulrich," Yumi whispered, pressing her lips to his. He hummed into her, nipping her lip again before she pulled away. "I love you, too.."

His arm wrapped around her waist again as he brought her up into him. He pressed her against him.

And you know what I mean when I say _him_.

Yumi felt flames consuming everything below her belly and above her knees. "Hurry," She whispered, frantically kissing any part of him that she could reach.

"Why?" He murmured, grinding into her. Yumi whimpered.

"Ulrich, please."

He pushed her into him, "Tell me what you want." He quietly whispered, lightly touching his lips to Yumi's.

"Hurry." He let go of her body, but kept his lips brushing hers. One of his hands reached down, touching behind her knee. His thumb touched beside it. Yumi gasped, and Ulrich took the opportunity to capture her mouth with his. He slowly dragged his fingers up to the middle of the inside of her thigh. Yumi was shaking with the uncontrollable feeling that was throbbing between her legs.

"Ulrich, please!" She almost yelled, her voice nearly an octave higher than normal.

He kissed underneath her ear once more, sucking and nibbling on the skin until it was red. He slowly moved his fingers upward more, stopping just below the hem of her panties.

"Tell me." He went down on his elbow as he cupped her face in his other hand, stroking her cheek.

"You!" She moaned out as her hands slipped into his hair again. She tried to pull him down to kiss him, but he wouldn't budge. Yumi whimpered, and Ulrich chuckled deeply. She tried glaring at him, but she felt too hot to try and be mean. She bucked her hips into the hand that was resting just outside of the place that was on fire. He chuckled even deeper, pressing down into the crease where her thigh started when she moved her hips up again.

"Me to do what?" He whispered. Yumi had lost control completely. She moved the leg he wasn't touching up so her thigh was resting between his legs. He moaned when she applied some pressure, and Yumi smirked inwardly thinking she'd won. She moved it up, and the chocolate brown eyes in front of her closed as a husky sigh escaped Ulrich's lips. Yumi let her leg fall back down to the bed, and his eyes popped back open. He pressed hard against the crease, running his thumb across it and Yumi couldn't stop the moan that came out. His eyebrows quirked up expectantly.

"Just go!" She locked eyes with him, her eyes filled with pleas.

"Say it." His thumb slipped under the panties even more, stopping _right _outside Yumi's sweet spot. Yumi moaned out again, clenching her hands in his hair. She couldn't take it. And nothing had even happened yet! He kissed down her body once more, sliding his body down the bed. He licked between her breats as he passed again, and continued downward. He reached her belly button, and his tongue swirld in it. He took the upper part of it in his mouth, sucking on it as he looked up at her. The hands that had stayed in his hair as he had moved clenched again. He closed his eyes and kissed below it, then moved a tiny bit down and pressed another kiss into her stomach. Ulrich continued the pattern, until he got to her panties, and Yumi thought he was going to stop.

But his eyes opened, locking with hers and catching fire. He planted a kiss on top of them, letting his tongue slip out to dart across them before pulling away. He was breathing heavy as his hand that wasn't teasing her by being close, but not there, grabbed her hip.

"Just take me, already!" She yelled.

"With pleasure, love." He purred out. Ulrich smirked, pulling himself up to slam his lips onto hers before he went any farther.

* * *

**I know your imaginations are running wild.**

**You perverts.**

**REVIEW, damn it! Pisses me off that this had over 500 hits, and its on 90 alerts, and barely ANY reviews!  
I will take forever to update if I get no reviews. Come on now. Geez.**

**Press the button if you love me!  
Or if you love the story!  
Please!!!  
**\/

**-starry  
**


	15. Sorry, everyone

Sorry, guys.

A lot of you saw this coming two years ago when I quit updating...

But, it looks like I won't be finishing this fic. I completely lost interest in Code Lyoko. I couldn't even tell you anything about it anymore. You have to realize that I started this fic almost 5 years ago.

Five..years.

Wow.

That's a REALLY long time, now that I typed it out. I do feel horrible about not finishing this, but instead of continuing to tell myself I'm going to update, I need to be honest.

I never will haha.

I apologize to all of you who have read this story and begged me to update. Hopefully you all can come up with an ending of your own.

I was planning on a sad ending, if that is any help.

Looking back over this story now, I don't think I could even write like it anymore. My writing has changed so much over 5 years. This fic is almost embarrassing to read..to me, it is horribly written!

But anywho, I do apologize. I wish I could finish this for you all, but I just can't.

If anyone would like to finish this story off for me, I may consider it. But as for now, I don't think I'll give this story to anyone. Perhaps if someone _really _wants to, I might let them..though I can't see why anyone would want to that badly haha.

This was a really fun story to write while I was still updating, and I hope you all enjoyed it (:

I'm extremely sorry, once again. Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll get the random urge to update. But for now, this is discontinued.

Love you all who've stuck with it! (:

-starry.


End file.
